The choices we make
by rth723
Summary: Centers around Kristina 5 1/2 years later. She moves home to work at the DA's office. Ethan pushed her away years ago and now reconsiders but is that what she wants now as a woman and not a teenager? Can she forgive him? Johnny plays a role in this too.
1. Chapter 1

In this story Kristina went to Yale and is returning to Port Charles 5 ½ years later. She is now interning at the DA's office. Which Sonny cautioned her against doing but she stated that she is not a little girl anymore and he cannot dictate what she does or does not do, and if he's afraid of this putting her in conflict with him then he should cease his illegal activities. They have not spoken since. Dante and Kristina have gotten closer as he made a conscious effort to always check in with her while she was in Law School. He couldn't explain it but he felt great pride in her. He is looking forward to her arrival back in PC as the internship will put them in proximity of each other. He and Lulu are now married with their first baby on the way. She returned to work for Kate at Crimson. After Abby was killed in an attempt on Sonny's life, Michael left Port Charles and began working for ELQ overseas. He maintains contact with Carly but had to learn the hard way what she, Jason, and Kristina had been telling him for years, which was that the lifestyle Sonny leads takes much more than it gives to you. Morgan and Molly are both in their Senior year of high school. Morgan returned from Military school. He maintains contact with his father but does not tolerate him coming into Carly's home. If he sees him he goes to Sonny's home. He's protective of Josslyn and does not have the same illusions of Sonny that Michael did at his age. Strangely though Molly has forged a close relationship with Sonny and often visits him and invites him to dinner at the Lakehouse. Alexis and Mac are now married and although it doesn't sit well with Mac he tolerates it for Molly's sake. Ethan now runs the Haunted Star on his own. Luke and Tracy left Port Charles a few years back as Tracy began having health issues after Edward died. Luke has stayed by her side and honored her request to not live her life under the microscope of people pitying her. Her farewell gift to Ethan whom she has forged a close relationship with was the Haunted Star and enough money to see him through nearly any pitfall. Johnny and Ethan have remained good friends. Johnny and Sonny's truce has lasted all these years and he even played a role in assisting Sonny with avenging Abby's murder. Sonny and Johnny will never be close but they have a mutual respect. Jason has retired from the Organization. After it turned out that Luke was framed for Jake's death and it was actually Franco he could not take the guilt. He left and although Sam tried to make the marriage work the hole left in Jason was more than she could fill. She still runs her PI agency with Spinelli assisting her. She is only now starting to date again.

Not sure where I want to go with this story so I'm just going to write and see where it leads me.

Part 1

Johnny and Ethan walked into Jake's and sat down at the bar.

"Usual Coleman." Johnny said as he sat down on a stool, Ethan taking the one next to him.

"Coming right up man." Coleman replied getting the bottle from underneath the bar and setting it down in front of Ethan and Johnny with two glasses.

"Man, expanding the legitimate side of my business is harder than I thought it was going to be." Johnny said pouring himself a glass.

"What areas are you trying to move into mate?" Ethan followed and poured himself a glass too.

"Well, my attorney made some inquiries and set a bunch of choices out in front of me. I've made a few purchases here and there and it's gone well but now they are requiring a little more attention than what I was planning on." He took a shot. "I need a vacation."

Laughing at his friend. "You took one last year to where was that…Cabo?"

"Yeah, and that was the first vacation I've taken in 7 years. I think I'm going to make that a standing ritual. It was a lot of fun." He says that last sentence almost thoughtfully as if he were remembering something.

"Yeah, mate I think I could use one of those myself. This is the longest I've stayed in one spot, and don't get me wrong I like having roots and all especially with Lulu and Dante having a baby. I don't know it actually feels good having a family around to share moments with. I never really had that growing up. But, every now and then I still get the urge to take off and leave responsibility behind for a bit you know."

Johnny spun around in his chair. "Yeah, I know what you mean." His eyes focused on the jukebox Coleman still keeps in the corner and the lady standing in front of it. Her form was perfection. She was casually dressed but her jeans hugged her curves perfectly and the short lavender tank top she wore was pulling up just slightly in the back, her long brown hair cascading in soft waves over her shoulders. However, what surprised him was Dante had his arm around her shoulders as it looked like they were picking a song. "Hey, speaking of Dante, isn't that your married brother in law?"

Ethan turned in his stool to see what Johnny was looking at and saw the scene. Dante had his arm around a very hot bodied brunette that most definitely was not his pregnant sister. Ethan's brow furrowed at the sight. "Come on, let's bust this up, and maybe him too." He said feeling anger building as he walked over to the jukebox.

"I really need that vacation." Johnny muttered under his breath as he shot back the rest of the drink that was in his glass before joining Ethan.

A laugh escaped the girl as they walked up and they could hear Dante say. "Man I've missed you."

"You want to introduce me to your friend mate?" Ethan interrupted from behind Dante. Dante turned around and immediately read the look on Ethan's face and smiled. "I don't think she needs an introduction." The lady turned around and Ethan froze as Johnny maintained his spot about a foot back as he saw who it was. "Krissy?" Ethan said as he almost couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hey Ethan. Actually it's just Kristina, I don't care for Krissy anymore." She smiled at her childhood crush. He was as cute as she remembered, but she was no longer the nervous, pushy teenager he remembered. This girl exuded confidence. Then her eyes met Johnny's. She took a breath in and then greeted him although her eyes wavered slightly back to Dante. "Hey Johnny."

"Hey Kristina, it's good to see you." He locked eyes with her but then looked back towards Ethan.

"Kristina when did you get back in town?" Ethan asked. Shocked to see her back in Port Charles. It had been years. They said goodbye when she went to Yale and gave in to a kiss that left them both wondering if it was the right thing for her to leave. She returned over Christmas break 2 months later and they gave in to passion for one night. After, he wanted nothing more than to have a relationship with her but then realized she was meant for better and deserved better. So, although it broke his heart to do it, he pushed her away to ensure she didn't give up a Yale education for him. They haven't spoken since. Both just barely keeping tabs on the other through family tidbits.

"I got in last night. Mom, Mac, and Molly picked me up at the airport. Dante was helping me apartment shop today." She answered knowing that when she agreed to move back to Port Charles for the internship that she would come in contact with Ethan again. She realizes he pushed her away for her own good all those years ago but it still hurt that he didn't give them a fighting chance.

"Apartment shop?" Johnny asked confused.

"Yeah, I've accepted an internship at the DA's office. I start next week. So, you," she pointed at him, "please do NOT keep me busy okay?" she gave him a smirk that meant I'm teasing you but her eyes said I really mean it.

"I'll do what I can to not cross your desk Ms. Davis." He put his hand on his heart but shrugged his shoulders as if saying 'I really can't promise, but I'll try'.

"Kristina, can I…can I buy you a drink and catch up." Ethan asked nervously. He wasn't prepared to see her tonight but didn't want to run away from the last girl he ever felt anything for.

"Uhm, actually Dante and I are catching up tonight but…" Dante's cell chose that moment to go off. He reached down and looked at his text. "Well, looks like my night just got cut short. Sorry sis, I've got to go in to the station for a little while. I'll give you a ride back home though."

"No, it's ok. I guess I do have a chance now to catch up with Ethan." her eyes locked back on Ethan. "I can come back and get you when I'm done." Dante offered.

"No, it's ok, I'll catch a cab. Don't worry. I'll call you tomorrow." Kristina gave him a hug goodbye.

"You two, be nice to my sister." He warned giving both men the eye before he left the bar.

"Well, uh, I guess I'll leave you two alone to catch up." Johnny offered awkwardly and then moved in to give Kristina a hug.

"It's good seeing you. Maybe sometime this week we can get together and I can catch up with you too." He offered.

"Sure. Is your cell still the same?" she asked.

"Yeah, haven't changed it."

"I'll text you." She replied.

"Great. Well, see you later Ethel." He pat Ethan on the back and walked out. He waited until he was outside of Jake's and shook his head wondering how _this _was going to go.

Ethan and Kristina sat down in one of the booths. Both not really sure where to begin. Silence filled the booth for a moment before Kristina finally spoke. "Look Ethan, I knew this was going to be awkward. Me coming back and all, but I'd like to move on from where we left things. I know what you did."

"You know?" he questioned unsure of how to respond.

"Yeah, I know you pushed me away. I don't know if it was because you thought I shouldn't give up Yale or if you were afraid of my father or maybe something entirely different, but I know you were pushing me away for some form of altruistic reason that you dreamed up in your head. It is what it is." She pushed the drink she had around for a minute while she spoke and then finally took a drink.

"Krissy, I mean, Kristina, I'm sorry. I didn't know another way to make sure that you didn't give up Yale because of me." He said thoughtfully as he tried to regain her eye contact.

She finally looked back up at him. "Well, it's over, and it's done. I mean, I have to believe that everything happens for a reason. Maybe we were just meant to be friends and you were right from the beginning. I don't regret what happened between us. You helped to erase some bad memories for me and for that I'm thankful. I mean…I'm thankful it was you." She gave him a sincere smile.

The two friends spent the next 2 hours catching up on life, loved ones, movies, current events, and just life in general. It was almost like no time had gone by except for the fact that he no longer felt like people were looking at him thinking their friendship was inappropriate. At the end he took Kristina home to the lakehouse.

"Thanks for the ride home Ethan. It was good catching up with you." Kristina put her key in the door and opened it before she turned around to face Ethan again.

"Yeah, it was Luv. It's good seeing you. I hope we won't be strangers now that you're back." He was hopeful she would give him the answer he wanted.

"Ethan, we'd never be strangers. The past is the past. We're in the present now and we just have to move forward from here." she turned back towards the house and walked inside but turned around before she closed the door. "Good night Ethan."

"Goodnight Kristina." He smiled at her holding her gaze as long as he could, she returned his smile and closed the door.

He walked back to his car and got in and started the engine. Before he put the car in reverse to back out of the drive he looked back towards the window that used to belong to her room. The light turned on and he could see her silhouette through the curtains. My god she was beautiful. She always was, he just couldn't bring himself to give in to his desires back then. She had been through so much in her young life, and had so much potential. He knew he wasn't good enough for her. Hell, he wasn't good enough for her now. Yet somehow it just feels different. He finally gave in all those years ago once and then did the most difficult thing he had ever done and pushed her away, telling her he couldn't be with her and that nothing she said or did would change that. But, she's back now, and he can't ignore the feelings building inside of him. He backed out of the driveway and thought all the way home about the one night of passion they shared all those years ago. He regretted so much not being able to share more nights or moments with her. He knew he was in love with her, and he hated that it took so long to admit it to himself. Then, by the time he did, he had to choose whether to be selfish and hold onto what he wanted or do the right thing and give her what she needed. She needed to be away from Port Charles and not be known as the mob princess or the girl that was beaten by her boyfriend. She needed to seize and make the most of the opportunity in front of her. Yale isn't a choice many people have the privilege of having. He couldn't let her give it up for him, even though he knew she would. But Yale is over and done with. She's home now, and now maybe their timing is finally right.

Kristina washed her face and changed into her tank top and sweats to go to bed. She knew she would have to face Ethan when she decided to return to live in Port Charles. She guessed it was a blessing that it happened sooner rather than later. Maybe it's like a band aid, you know, you should just rip it off and deal with it. Her mind flashed back to their one night together. He was so gentle yet full of desire for her. She felt like that was her first time. The experiences she had with Keifer were anything but gentle and she wasn't ready, she was pressured. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. Ethan showed her that. It was more amazing than she could have ever imagined. She was lost in the memory and had to shake her head to refocus. That was then. This is now, and now she needed to go to bed.

3 days later

Kelly's

Kristina walked in to grab a cup of coffee before work. She saw her grandfather wiping down a table in the corner with his back turned to her. She walked up behind him and poked his back with her finger. "Boo!" she said loudly but not quite yelling. Mike jumped and turned to see his granddaughter laughing at him.

"You know you used to never jump when I did that." She laughed and returned the hug that she was immediately enveloped in.

"Kristina! My god you look beautiful sweetheart. When did you get back?" he asked ushering her over to the counter.

"Just a couple days ago Grandpa. Not a lot of people knew I was coming home. How are you?"

"Oh fine, fine. You know me honey, nothing ever really changes around here. The most you hope for when you reach my age is that you keep waking up in the morning and that you still have it all together up here." He said tapping at his gray temple.

"Oh stop. You are as full of energy as you ever were."

"Oh yeah right." He laughed at her. "Are you staying at your mom's? How long are you back for?"

"I'm at Mom's, but I'm apartment hunting right now. Dante is helping me but I'm just not having any luck. I'm back permanently right now. I've taken a position with the DA's office. It's an internship that can maybe turn into more, we'll have to see. I'm on my way to work right now."

"Oh that's wonderful! I'm so glad you're home. It will be nice seeing you regularly again, and just in time for the holidays. But honey, won't a position with the District Attorney put you in a bad spot with your Dad?" he asked concerned.

"No." she said matter of factly. "I told Dad that I accepted this position and I'm not going to cover for him in any way, shape, or form. I'm not going to go looking to prosecute him but I'm not going to let this opportunity pass me by either."

Mike could see this not being the ideal situation for his son and granddaughter but decided to hold his tongue for now. "Well, your Dad doesn't let anyone tell him what to do so hopefully he isn't surprised that you are sticking to your guns too."

"Well, I can't say that he is thrilled but I'm not going to stress about it. We'll just have to take things as they come." Her thought ended as the bell rang announcing another customer entering in Kelly's. She turned to see it was Johnny.

"Hey, Grandpa, do you still have that cinnamon creamer?" she turned back to her Grandfather changing the subject.

"I always keep some around. There are a few people that like it too, but it reminds me of you more than anything." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "I'll go grab you a cup. To go right?"

"Yeah Grandpa. Thanks."

As Mike walked in back, Johnny walked up to Kristina. "Hey Kristina." He shook his head slightly and let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked confused but couldn't help but laugh a little with him as it was contagious.

"You just look so different from the last time I saw you. I mean, here you are in a suit and stilettos with your hair pulled back. You look so professional." He smiled and she returned it but with a slightly distant look in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's a far cry finding me topless on a beach in Cabo huh?"

He put his hands in his pockets remembering how shocked he was to run into her on his vacation. She was sunbathing on her stomach with her top undone and he didn't even know it was her until he saw some teenage boys run by and snag it from under her. She yelled and caught his attention and he jumped up from his chair and became the brick wall the one boy ran into. He immediately dropped it and scurried off. When he walked over to give it back he found it was Kristina.

They stood for a second, both apparently remembering the encounter. Mike returned with Kristina's coffee in hand.

"Thanks Grandpa."

"Anytime sweetheart. Stop by for dinner sometime soon okay?"

"Sure. Love you." She used her free arm to hug him.

"Love you too." He went back to work.

"Well John, I've got to get to work but…" she started to say.

"Hey, do you think we could grab dinner tonight?" he asked and cut her off.

"Uh, yeah sure probably, what did you have in mind?" she was slightly apprehensive but knew that returning to Port Charles _this _conversation was bound to happen too.

"Not sure. I was just thinking we could talk and catch up. I'll pick you up around 8?"

"Sounds good. I'll be ready." She looked at her watch. "Geez, I better go. I'll see you tonight."

Metro Court

Johnny and Kristina walked in to the Metro Court for dinner. It was a little fancier than what Kristina was expecting but she had on a nice middle of the road dress. It could pass for both casual and dressy. It was an A line dark purple halter that flowed lightly around her to about ¾ of the way down her thigh. Johnny looked dressier than normal in black pants and a brick red collared shirt. They placed their drink order and were perusing the menu for a few minutes when Kristina finally had to speak her mind.

"Ok Johnny, what gives?"

"What?" he was caught off guard by her bluntness.

"All you've done is make small talk since you picked me up. You have never been a 'small talk' person. You tell it like it is and you like verbal sparring. Something is on your mind that you aren't saying and I'm fairly certain I know what it is so why don't you just say it." She sat back looking him directly in the eyes daring him to open his mouth.

Johnny closed his menu. "Ok. I'm sorry. It's just Cabo was one thing but Port Charles is something else. Here I'm reminded of that kid that used to follow Ethan around, and dared me to piss her Dad off. But now, I have this whole other memory of you and the two are kind of battling in my head."

"I'm not a kid Johnny. I would think the days and nights together in Cabo should have solidified that in your memory." She arched her eyebrows up letting him know she was teasing him.

He let out a small laugh. "Yeah, trust me, I know."

The waitress came over for their drink order. Johnny ordered Crown on the rocks and Kristina ordered a glass of Malbec, and then they were alone again. Kristina leaned in closer.

"Look John, I'm not the fragile little waif that was beaten by her high school boyfriend or the love struck teen that followed Ethan around relentlessly. I've graduated Yale, I'm an Attorney, and I'll share a little something with you." She used her finger to signal him to come closer, which he did. "I'm kind of a badass."

Johnny leaned back letting out a laugh. "What?"

Kristina leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her drink. "Well, I got to Yale and no matter how much I didn't like it, after Keifer, I had kind of gotten used to my Dad's guards, or Jason, Sam, Ethan, and even you being around most of the corners that I turned on to. Here someone always seemed to be there to get me out of uncomfortable situations." She took another sip. "Well, after my first year was completed I got a summer job as a waitress at this restaurant with another friend of mine, and one night after close my friend and I left work and she was parked almost right next to me and I left first and then after I left I guess she was attacked and raped." Johnny's face showed his distaste for the close call she nearly had and sympathy for the other girl. "I mean, it was random. No grudge or message that someone was trying to send someone like here, but it still happened. It made me realize that I could either run home scared or I could grow up and learn to take care of myself. So I did. I took kickboxing and self defense classes, and I even spend a few hours every couple weeks at the shooting range."

Johnny let a small smile escape one side of his face as he leaned over holding his hand out for Kristina to take over the table. She did. "I never had any doubt that you had the ability to take care of yourself. Just remember that you still have people here though that you can lean on if you ever need anything, me especially. Asking for help isn't weak."

"Well, I appreciate that John." She smiled back at him and squeezed his hand before letting it go. "So, who knows about us?" She couldn't help but ask.

Johnny looked her directly in the eye. "No one."

She arched one eyebrow this time in surprise.

"What? It's nobody's business but ours."

Kristina let a mischievous smile escape her lips and a glint took over her eyes. "Hmmm, are you sure you just aren't embarrassed that you spent a week jumping in and out of bed with Sonny Corinthos' daughter?"

Johnny leaned in again and whispered. "Embarrassed isn't the word I'd use. I'd take you on the table if we wouldn't get arrested."

"Yeah, maybe not one of the best first impressions of me at the DA's office." She laughed and took another sip of her wine.

They finished their dinner together and both felt better about not tip toeing around the other about the time they had spent together in Cabo last year. After all, they did nothing wrong. They were both very much consenting adults, free to do as they pleased.

One week later.

Kristina, Dante, and Molly were unpacking boxes at Kristina's new apartment. They had spent the most of the day moving her things from storage and Alexis' to the new place.

"What time is your furniture supposed to be delivered?" Molly asked putting dishes away in Kristina's kitchen. It was a two bedroom apartment with a good sized kitchen, small dining area, and very comfortable living space. Kristina had decided to turn one of the bedroom's into an office. She had to order new furniture for the dining, living, office, and bedroom, so the apartment was mostly filled with boxes right now.

"In about another hour." She said handing Molly the last dish. "I think we've done all we can do for today. I can wait for the delivery men and then put everything away. Thank you both for helping me. I appreciate it."

"I can come by tomorrow and help you put more away once all your dressers and shelves and stuff arrive." Molly offered.

"Sounds great. I'll call you and let you know how far I've gotten tonight."

Dante came out of Kristina's bedroom brushing his hands off on his jeans. "Ok, I put all the boxes marked bedroom in the bedroom and office in the office. Let me offer this up too, if you buy any more clothes you are going to kill me the next time you move." He teased his sister.

"Ha ha. I usually go through my clothes in the spring and donate a box or two to goodwill so don't start with me."

"Yeah, I hate to break your charitable heart little sister, but you need to get rid of like 4 or 5 boxes."

Kristina just rolled her eyes at her brother. "I'm stimulating the economy." Molly laughed.

"When you and Lulu go shopping this weekend could you not convince her to stimulate the economy with you?" he mocked.

"Hey, I'm going to spoil my new little niece or nephew so you don't have to worry about Lulu spending any money on this trip."

"Oh, I can't believe I didn't tell you. It's a boy!" he shouted excitedly.

Molly and Kristina both ran out of the kitchen and tackled Dante screaming! "Oh my gosh Dante, yay!" Molly shouted. "Congratulations!" Kristina joined in hugging Dante.

"Thanks. It's weird you know, I mean, it felt real before but now, it really feels real. Our little boy is growing inside Lulu."

"Aww, I can't wait to be a mom!" Molly said.

"Yes you can!" Both Dante and Kristina replied at the same time. They all looked at each other and laughed.

"Ok, Molly, are you ready and I'll drop you off at your Mom's?"

"Yeah. Let me just grab my bag." She ran over to the kitchen to grab her bag off the counter.

"Hey, you remember to always look through the peephole before you open the door and it wouldn't be the worst idea to keep a bat close to the door either." Dante offered up to Kristina. He was enormously proud of her for taking self defense classes and learning to protect herself but he still worried. Being back in Port Charles puts her back in Sonny's orbit and people can try to use her to get to him.

"Yes Sir Officer Sir." she teased him and saluted.

"Hey, I'm serious. You know coming home puts you…" he started to say but Kristina cut him off.

"Uh uh uh…not going to have the 'mob' lecture. I know the reality of being Dad's daughter. Remember I have more practice being his child than you do. In case you didn't notice that is why I chose this security building also right across from the Metro Court so that I had a very populated place close by."

"Yeah, well don't think I didn't notice Johnny Zacchara lives in the penthouse of this building too. What's up with that or do I want to know?" he asked taking a deep breath as if to steel himself against the answer.

"Oh be quiet. Johnny is my friend. But the fact that he is upstairs is also a pro on multiple levels. See, one the security factor having a friend so close by is a pro and two it protects Dad from himself as he isn't going to blow anything up in a building I'm routinely walking around in."

"Uncle Sonny wouldn't do that. He and Johnny have gotten along relatively well for the last couple years, ever since…" she didn't finish her sentence as she realized what she was about to say.

Kristina put her arm around Molly's shoulder. "I know Mol. Ever since Abby." She exhaled trying to choose her words. "Molly I know you and Dad have gotten closer but you still always have to be careful because it's just the reality of being a part of his life. You just have to be careful and aware of your surroundings. Don't live in fear but don't live with rose colored glasses on either."

"I'm not a child anymore Kristina. I know Uncle Sonny's world is dangerous but I know his heart is in the right place and he loves us all very much."

"Ok guys how about we let this one drop and just focus on the fact that Kristina is home." Dante stepped in before this turned into a back and forth argument that no one would leave feeling good about.

Molly and Kristina shared a hug. "I'm glad you're home Kristina. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She gave her a tight squeeze and then let go. "Ok babe. I will call you tomorrow okay."

"Okay."

"Call me if you need anything too." Dante offered.

"I will guys. Thanks." She walked them to the door and closed it behind them.

About an hour and a half later the delivery men still hadn't shown up. Kristina called and found out they had her down for delivery the next day. She tried but there was no way they could work her in today. She hung up.

'Great.' She muttered to herself. How was she going to stay there tonight with no bed, no couch, not even a sleeping bag. All of a sudden she received a text.

'what r u doing luv?'

Ethan

'unpacking boxes at my new place'

As she waited for another text she debated what to do. She could spread some blankets on the floor to make a bed but that probably would NOT be very comfortable.

She hated to go back to Alexis' when this was supposed to be her first night in her own place. Maybe go over to the Metro for the night? That would work, but she still was eager to stay in her own place.

Text went off again.

'congrats! Can I help?'

'thx. w/o furn tho. Miscom w/furn store. Not much more 2 do 2nite. Trying 2 figure out where 2 sleep. Really want 2 stay here.'

She sent the text then walked into the bedroom to see if she could find anything that might make a decent bed.

Text

'hold put luv. Ive got an idea. Whats ur address?'

Hmmm. Wonder what he has up his sleeve. She thought to herself. She texted him the address.

'be there in an hr.'

He texted back.

'k, I'm going 2 order a pizza. Do u want any?' she txtd.

'absolutely. Get me some stix too plz.'

'k'

She ordered the pizza and went about unpacking her bathroom at least. The pizza arrived 30 minutes later and Ethan was about 5 minutes behind it. She opened the door.

"Hey." She greeted happily.

"Hey Love. I brought you a housewarming gift." He gave her the box he was carrying.

"Oh my gosh! Is that an air mattress?" she laughed.

"Hey, don't laugh, they are very comfortable in a pinch.

Kristina arched one eyebrow and turned around to allow Ethan to close the door behind him. She put the box down on the floor and began to read the back.

"See luv, you can use this 'til you get your furniture tomorrow and then if you ever have guests you can use it as a guest bed."

"Ok, well, how do I set this up?" she began to open the box.

Ethan put his hand over hers. "Allow me luv. There is a little pump inside. It will just take me a few minutes. Is this pizza here yet?"

"Yeah, I'll get some for you." She stood up. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, that'd be great luv." He began taking out the bed and pumping it up. Kristina walked into the kitchen and began taking out some plates.

"Have you ever slept on one of those?" she asked setting pieces of pizza on the plates along with breadsticks.

"Oh yeah. I carried one around with me for a while. It was a heck of a lot cheaper than buying a bed." He raised his head from the task at hand and glanced around. "This place is nice. Is it 2 bedrooms?"

"Yeah, I'm making the 2nd room an office, so actually your air bed idea might come in handy when Molly wants to sleep over or something."

"So can I ask why you chose Johnny's building?"

"It's not a big deal. The security here is top notch as well as the location. I also figured that coming back home could put Dad and Johnny at odds again given my friendship with him and I figured me being in the same building keeps Dad in check a little. I mean, he isn't going to storm the building or blow anything up in it with me here."

"Yeah, you know it's been 5 years since you left and your Dad and John have gotten along pretty well but you can still see that underlying distrust when he looks at Johnny and me both. I guess no one is good enough for his little girl in his eyes." He gave her his trademark smirk.

She walked over and handed Ethan his plate and a beer. His eyes jumped back slightly.

"What?" she scrunched her eyes slightly.

"No, nothing, it's just when you left you couldn't even buy alcohol." He took the beer and plate from her hands.

"Yeah well it's not the only thing that's changed about me Ethan." She walked back into the kitchen to get her plate and glass of wine, then walked back to Ethan and sat on the floor.

"Well luv, I look forward to making your reacquaintance." He held up his bottle in the air. She did the same with her wine glass and they clinked. "Cheers." She said.

A few minutes went by and Ethan finished pumping up the bed. He hauled it into the bedroom for her. "Voila!" he said as he dropped it down on the floor.

"Wow, I'm impressed Mr. Lovett. You didn't even strain a muscle." She said sarcastically.

"Gee, you're even funnier than I remember luv." He responded with equal sarcasm in his voice. He put his knee down on the mattress about to climb in to test it out when Kristina grabbed his forearm and held him back.

"Whoa. What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just going to make sure it wasn't going to pop on you luv." He said innocently.

"This is my first bed, on the first night, of my first 'I paid for this place myself' apartment. I think I am going to be the one to christen it thank you very much."

Ethan held his hands up and stepped aside. "My apologies Ms. Davis, but uh, just so you know, sitting on the bed isn't what christens it." He gave her a devilish grin full of innuendo.

She shook her head. "Yeah, maybe I'll have to find a guy in Port Charles that will help me with christening it the right way."

"Well, just so you know if you need anything you can call me anytime."

She reached on the floor and took a pillow off the pile she had and threw it at him. "Shut up." She fell back laughing.

Ethan cleared his throat. "So luv, what do you feel like doing now?"

"Actually….I feel like taking a break. I'd love to watch a movie or something but my TV won't be here until tomorrow either." She paused thinking. "Hey, do you think Johnny's home? Maybe we could crash his place and hang out for a while?"

"I don't know. He doesn't hang out and just veg much. He usually goes to Jake's or plays the piano."

"Yeah I know but he could use a break from his routine. I know he gets lonely and drinking and playing piano does not a full life make." She jumped up and grabbed her cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm texting him to see if he's home." She sent her txt.

Ethan wanted to spend more one on one time with Kristina so he was hoping John wasn't home. Her text tone went off rather quickly though and she read it.

"He's home." She looked back up at Ethan. "Want to go?"

"Sure."

Johnny's

Wonder why Kristina wanted to know if I was home. He thought to himself as he hasn't heard back from her yet.

Knock at the door.

He got up from the piano and went to answer the door.

"Hey neighbor." Kristina greeted smiling with Ethan right behind her. "Hey mate." Ethan followed Kristina in, neither waiting for an actual invitation.

"Neighbor?" he asks her puzzled.

She sat on one couch and Ethan sat on the other. "That's right. I just moved in a floor down from you. 11C."

"Wow, you should have told me, I would have helped." He closed the door and made his way over and stood in front of them. "But congratulations."

"Thanks. Ethan came over to help me out of a bed situation and we decided to take a break and come see what you were up to."

"Bed situation?" he asked looking at Ethan but only got his trademark smile in return.

"He brought me an air mattress because my furniture delivery got delayed until tomorrow."

"Ah. I see." He half rolled his eyes at Ethan.

"So, what are you up to tonight mate?" Ethan chimed in.

"Nothing much. I thought about going to Jake's for a drink."

Kristina and Ethan shared a smirk, which didn't go unnoticed by Johnny.

"What?"

"Nothing." They said in unison.

"Do you not have enough alcohol here?" Kristina gave him a look that said 'really?'

He went to sit next to her on the couch. "Ok, what do you want?" he looked her in the eyes with cautious wonder.

"We were looking for a place to watch a movie maybe." She smiled and batted her eyes.

He gave her a sideways smile. "So, is that what I have to look forward to with you living in the same building? When you're bored you are going to come knocking on my door?"

"Well, not if you're going to have this attitude about it?" she rolled her eyes at him.

He laughed and shoved her arm playfully. "Ok, but I haven't 'entertained' in a really long time so I'm not sure what I have in the kitchen. I do know the bar is stocked." He got up and made his way to the kitchen to look around. Kristina got up and went to grab the remote control.

"Ok Mr. Bartender, how about something smooth, sweet, and with a kick, while I look for something to watch."

"Yes Ma'am, but since you are outnumbered just so you know…no chick flicks." He stood up and went over to the wet bar.

A few hours, 2 movies and many drinks later, Johnny was the only one left awake. Kristina fell asleep on one couch, Ethan on the other and Johnny was on the floor in between the two with his back propped up against the place the two couches met. He can't remember the last time he just hung out with friends. Then he thought about it and realized it was because he really didn't have any friends besides the two people in this room and before them he really only had relationships not friendships.

He gently picked up the remote out of Kristina's hand and turned the TV off. The sound woke Ethan and he slowly raised his head off the couch and looked around. Johnny caught his eye and he held up his finger motioning him to be quiet then pointed to Kristina asleep on the couch. Ethan sat up and shook the sleep and slight drunkenness out of his head. Johnny picked up the bowl of popcorn and walked it into the kitchen. Ethan followed.

"So, how did it end?" Ethan sarcastically and groggily asked.

"Please." Johnny responded knowing Ethan didn't care. Ethan grunted a half laugh.

"Well, I'll grab Kristina and we'll let you get some sleep." Ethan patted Johnny's shoulder and was headed back out of the kitchen when Johnny pat his shoulder back to stop him.

"Hey, she's tired I'll carry her upstairs and put her down." Johnny offered.

Although Ethan trusted Johnny that didn't sound like something he wanted to do. "Nah, that's ok mate. I can carry her downstairs just as easily."

Johnny gave him a questioning look. "And open the elevator, select the floor, open and close her apartment door…" he paused and held his hands palms up, "really, man, just leave her it's ok."

Ethan squinted his eyes slightly as if contemplating and then looked back in the living room at Kristina asleep on the couch. "Nah, mate I'm sorry, look it's nothing against you I just think it means a lot to her to spend the first night in her own place."

"So, let me ask this, are you going to leave her down there or share her lovely air mattress?" Johnny pretended to tease but actually really wanted to probe and see what Ethan's feelings for Kristina were.

"Come on man, I would never take advantage of Kristina."

"So, what do you feel for her now that she's back and older? I mean that was your big hang up 5 years ago, was her age. I called crap to that myself because I know you had feelings for her but you wouldn't admit it."

Ethan flashed to the memory of making love to Kristina. It was not something anyone knew. It wasn't something he felt the need to share with anyone, even John. It was too special and he respected her too much. "I feel like I want to get to know her again. That's all."

Johnny stared at him trying to figure out what that answer meant.

"Quit trying to read more into my answer mate. Come on, could you help me with the door and elevator."

The two made their way back to the living room and Ethan picked up Kristina's keys off the coffee table and kept them in his right hand so he could open the door easily. Johnny opened the door for him as Ethan scooped Kristina up off the couch. She was just as light as he remembered. Johnny walked with them to the elevator and made the button selections for him. After the elevator doors closed and the two were gone he closed the door to his penthouse behind him and wondered if his friendship with Ethan would withstand the truth about he and Kristina being together.

Ethan managed to unlock Kristina's apartment door with only a slight stir from her. He didn't think she'd polish off 3 large rum runners along with the wine she already drank earlier. He gently laid her down on the air mattress and covered her with a blanket he found in a box in the bedroom. He watched her roll over on her stomach and stood there for a moment memorizing her face. He shook himself to stop looking at her and looked around the room for somewhere comfortable. He didn't want to leave her alone on her first night in a new apartment but there wasn't much to work with here on a hard wood floor.

The next morning.

Kristina woke up slightly disoriented and with very much a cotton mouth. She turned her head and focused her eyes after the spots subsided. She was in her new apartment but didn't remember leaving Johnny's. She rolled on her side and noticed Ethan laying on a pile of her clothes on the floor snoring slightly. She watched him and smiled. All of a sudden she was reminded of the time they were in the Dominican Republic together and Ethan guzzled every drink she tried to order for herself leaving him very passed out on the couch. She was suddenly very aware of the yucky taste in her mouth. She got up and made her way to the bathroom.

Ethan woke up to the sound of running water. He looked around and noticed Kristina was out of her bed. She must be in the shower. He laid his head back down the pile of clothes he slept on and realized how incredibly uncomfortable it was. He tried to get up and suddenly felt a shooting pain up his lower back. "Ohhhh!" he yelled. 'That bloody hurts!' he thought to himself and laid back down. He didn't hear the water stop. Kristina threw the door open dripping wet with a towel barely tied around her.

"Ethan? What was that? Are you ok, I heard you scream?"

He looked up at her and felt as though if he wasn't already lying down the sight would have floored him. Huge droplets of water were dripping off her tan body, and her towel was not tight and falling down in places that gave him sinful thoughts.

"Yeah, uh, yeah luv, it's just my back. I tried moving and it didn't agree with the idea." He tried to turn away respectfully.

Kristina smirked at him. "Well, you are pushing 30 now, it was only a matter of time before the body aches started." She walked over to an open box and pulled out her robe. She put it on and tied it closed then dropped the towel under it. She walked over to Ethan and put a hand on his shoulder and another on his hip. "Ok, turn over on your stomach slowly." He obliged.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he yelled as his contorted face displayed his discomfort. Kristina began to rub his lower back pulling outwards on either side of his spine, then kneading back in.

"Oh luv, where did you learn that?" he asked as his face melted into her clothes on the floor.

"Just a second. Breathe in deeply and then exhale." she instructed and Ethan followed orders. "Well, I dated a Chiropractor for a few months a couple years ago." She then pushed quickly and forcefully until you heard a sharp crack in his lower back.

"Yow!" he yelled surprised and she laughed.

"He showed me how to do that too. Just breathe for a second and then try to sit up." She instructed.

Ethan stretched his lower back in the area she just worked on and then moved to sit up. "Wow luv that was pretty good. You might be pretty handy to keep around."

"Well, do you sleep on the hardwood floors of women a lot?" she teased and stood up reaching her hand down to help him up too.

"Usually I'm invited into the bed, but seeing as you were incapacitated I figured it more gentlemanly of me to make a bed on the floor."

"Is the gentleman also going to wash and iron all my clothes for me too?"

"I only used the clothes that looked like they were sweats or exercise outfits. I didn't want to wrinkle your professional wear."

"Well, thanks, but you didn't have to stay. I'm a big girl now Ethan. You don't have to protect me from the big, bad world around me." She said the last sentence with a more serious tone than she had intended given the rest of the conversation was all joke and teasing. However, she wanted to also make it clear to him that she wasn't a barely 19 year old teenager anymore.

Ethan was caught slightly off guard by the last comment. Had been that Kristina loved him riding to her rescue and playing white knight, even when he didn't intend to. "I know you can. I just felt better knowing I was with you. Besides I figured you might wake up with a nasty hangover." He eyed her. "But, it looks like I'm mistaken."

Kristina smiled up at him and laughed. "Yes, yes, you are luv." She said sarcastically, using his pet name for her, and walked over to grab some clothes out of a box. "See, I was very tired yesterday from moving and I tend to sleep like a rock, but I'm guessing you carried me downstairs from Johnny's thinking I was passed out." She arched an eyebrow at him as if to confirm her summation of events, and then pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt from the box she was digging in. "This was in fact, not the case." She walked over to another box and began to dig again. "You see, I'm very much all grown up now Ethan, and I can most definitely…" she pulled out a very small pair of red lace underwear. "hold my liquor."

Ethan gave Kristina his most charming smile as he immediately pictured her in the undergarments she was holding. There was silence for a moment and then he cleared his throat trying to break it. "Well, luv, do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

Nice change of subject Ethan. She thought to herself. "Not at all. I'll get dressed out here."

Ethan politely nodded and made his way into the bathroom. Kristina set her clothes on the bed and opened her robe when there was a knock at her door. She rolled her eyes, closed her robe again and went to open the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw it was the furniture store. "Finally." She opened the door.

"Ms. Davis?" the delivery man asked.

"Yes, I am. Please come in. The couch, loveseat, coffee table, TV, Entertainment Center, and ladder shelves go in this room. The bedroom set goes into the bedroom to the right and the desk, a large bookcase go into the room on the left. The other odds and ends just set anywhere and I'll put them away."

"Sure. Sounds good. We've got the bedroom set first."

"Oh, let me move a few things but come on in and just follow me." He yelled behind him for the men to come in then followed Kristina. She scurried back to the bedroom and began hurriedly throwing clothes into a corner. Of course bending over in a loose fitting robe left little to the delivery man's imagination and he didn't exactly avert his eyes either. He actually had his head tilted to the side admiring the full frontal view he was privy to when Ethan came out of the bathroom. Neither noticed him enter but he followed delivery man's eyes to where he was staring, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He quickly moved in front of Kristina.

"Kristina, why don't you go get dressed and I'll do this."

Kristina looked up at Ethan and gave him a puzzled look but was eager to get ready and get things situated so she didn't argue. "Ok, great, thanks. I'll hurry." She grabbed the clothes she selected earlier and ran back into the bathroom.

Ethan turned his attention to the delivery man. "Did you enjoy the view there mate?" he scowled.

"Hey man, I didn't mean any harm. But you know, your wife is very beautiful."

Always quick on his feet Ethan didn't miss a step. "Yes, yes she is, and I don't appreciate someone in our apartment that can't even show her enough respect than to turn his head. Leave the furniture in the service area downstairs and I'll take care of it. Thanks, and you can leave now." He said very curt.

The delivery man held up his hands and conceded. He turned and left. Ethan clenched his jaw and turned back around and began deflating the air mattress. He then moved back to the clothes and began throwing them back in the boxes he took them out of last night. A few minutes later Kristina emerged from the bathroom. She looked around the room then out in the living room. Puzzled she turned to Ethan.

"Where are the delivery guys?" she asked him.

"They left the furniture in the service area downstairs."

"I paid for delivery. Why would they leave it down there?" she asked highly annoyed.

Ethan stood up. "Because I told him to. Look, Kristina I will take care of it ok."

"Why would you do that? Are you insane? Do you know how much stuff I ordered? You can't move all of that by yourself and that stuff is heavy. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you just gave that guy an eyeful of your bare breasts and I didn't want him hanging around ogling you!"

Kristina turned from his face to the door and then back to him. "What makes you think I care if some guy is looking at me?" she asked almost accusingly. "Do you know how many clothing optional beaches in Europe I've been too? Do you know that I have exercised my option to not wear clothes many times." She stepped in front of him and began poking him hard in his stomach. "You (poke) do not (poke) know me (poke) as well (poke) as you think (poke) you do!" She quickly took her right leg and hooked Ethan's with it causing him to fall back right on his butt. He landed on the deflating air mattress. The sudden loss of air made for a comical noise. Ethan was shocked and his face expressed this. Seeing him hit the floor and the noise the air mattress made shook Kristina out of her 'anger' mode. She ran her hand over her forehead and through her hair before exhaling. She knelt down in front of Ethan.

"Ethan, I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Ethan's shock subsided and he looked straight at her. "Well, maybe I owe you one 'I shouldn't have done that moment' now." He quickly and lustfully pulled Kristina into him for a passionate kiss. She resisted for a moment but just a moment and then gave in to and matched Ethan's intensity. After a few moments she pulled away breathless. She tried to regain her composure and moved to stand up. Ethan followed. They stood there looking at each other until she finally spoke. "I…I…guess we're even." She exhaled and before Ethan could interrupt she continued on. "We…we better start hauling things up."

"Kristina…" he began to say but she stopped him.

"Look, I think I'm going to call Dante and see if he can help us." She said that in a tone that said 'I'm not talking about this now', so Ethan let it drop.

"Ok, uh, I'll call John and see if he can help for a few."

"Ok. Thanks." With that they went about the task at hand.

A few hours later Ethan, Johnny, Kristina, Dante, Lulu, and Molly were all hard at work bringing things up from the service area downstairs via the service elevator in the building. Lulu was helping Molly put Kristina's clothes away as everyone unanimously told her she was not to lift anything over 5lbs! Kristina and Dante were carrying a bookshelf into the office while Johnny and Ethan were placing the loveseat down in the living room.

"I can help Dante with that luv."

"I've got it thanks." She politely replied over her shoulder.

Johnny noticed Ethan's expression. "Is there something wrong with you guys this morning?"

Shaking his head. "Come on, let's go get the entertainment center." The two left and got back into the elevator and headed down.

"She knocked me on my bloody ass this morning." He told Johnny very plainly, and Johnny couldn't help but laugh. "Are you meaning metaphorically?" he asked.

"No, she was angry at me for sending the delivery men away and she took my feet out from under me, knocking me to the ground."

'Well she really is a bit of a bad ass' was Johnny's first thought. "Well, she took some self defense and kick boxing classes."

He turned to look at his friend. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"She told me." He looked his friend in the eye. "We had dinner last week and kind of got caught up a little."

He looked at his friend for a moment. "Mate, are you interested in Kristina?"

The question took Johnny by surprise. "As a friend. We've kept in touch through email over the years here and there. I assumed you two did too." He gave his friend the same look back. "Are you interested in Kristina as something other than a friend?"

The elevator stopped back downstairs and the doors opened. Ethan and Johnny walked out leaving the question in the air until Ethan grabbed one end of the couch and Johnny the other. "I don't know what is going on in my bloody head mate." They lifted and walked towards the service elevator. "Seeing her again just brings up a lot of old feelings."

"Wait, you swore up and down years ago that you didn't feel 'that' way about her." Johnny reminded.

"Well, I was a bloody liar, and you were right, I just didn't want to own up to it."

"Let me guess, now that she is all grown up you do?" Johnny guessed what his friend wasn't saying as they walked in the elevator, set the couch down, and Johnny pushed the button.

"I'm ready to try and see what happens. Problem and bloody irony is now I don't know that she is. Can't say as I blame her really, and it'd be my own fault if she didn't want to."

"Have you asked her?"

"No, but I kissed her this morning and she kissed me back but then pushed me away. What does that tell you?" he said sarcastically.

"Well, I think you need to talk to her. I mean really talk and lay your cards on the table once and for all. Either way it goes at least you won't be thinking about lost opportunities or wishing you would have said something more."

The doors to the elevator opened and they both bent down to pick up the couch again. "Yeah, you're right mate."

Another 30 minutes and all the furniture in the apartment is in and the Dante and Ethan are finishing assembling the bed in the bedroom.

"Look, I know this isn't my business know I don't have any issue with you Ethan and you know that, but as Kristina's brother I'm going to ask you to please respect who she is now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, she isn't a teenager anymore Ethan. She's a Yale graduate, and hell she even graduated early to get into law school earlier. She has SO much potential I can't even imagine what she can accomplish. She doesn't need to be drug back down into emotional drama and have her feet knocked out from under her before she even plants them in her new job."

Ethan shakes his head. "I know what you are saying mate, but if anything she's knocked me off mine."

Molly and Lulu are in the kitchen making snacks for everyone, and Johnny and Kristina are in the office putting her books on the shelf.

"So, what is going on with you and Ethel?" Johnny asked handing her a couple books from the box.

Kristina rolled her eyes. "Nothing is going on, and nothing will be going on." She said matter of factly.

"Time was that was your life's ambition." He said as more of a question than statement.

"Well, time's change John." He continued to look at her when she didn't expand on the statement. She finally sat down on the floor and exhaled as if completely drained. "Do you know I emailed him like twice a week for the first month I went to Yale. Then I waited and waited, and sent one more email another 2 months later and still nothing. No response. Is that how you treat a friend?"

He sat down next to her. "Maybe he just didn't want to lead you on, you know. Maybe he thought he did that while you were here and he didn't want to feel tied to him still while you were trying to create a life for yourself at Yale."

"Oh bull." She said bluntly.

"Ok." He had to laugh a little at her candor.

"If he didn't want to lead me on then he shouldn't have slept with me and then pushed me away." Johnny's laugh stopped and he looked at her with his face contorted. She returned his look and then realized…"You didn't know?"

"No. He never said anything." He couldn't believe Ethan did that.

"Hmm…well, maybe it wasn't a big enough deal to register another thought." She said sarcastically.

"Don't say that. Look, you are beautiful and intelligent and as a man who has had the privilege of sharing a bed with you I know that it is a very big deal." He held her hand and smiled at her.

She placed her other hand on top of his and returned his smile. "Thanks. But see, even after we spent that week together in Cabo you spoke to me. I mean, we've texted and emailed, but with him it was absolutely nothing. I came home over break. We argued, he pulled me into a kiss, one thing led to another, but then afterwards he said no matter what I said or did we were over and that it was only one night. I know he was trying to push me away but really, that's how he left it, and what am I supposed to do now? Oh now he acknowledges his feelings for me and I'm supposed to go running into his arms? I'm not so easily appeased anymore. I have a little more self respect for myself than I did then."

"Good. You should. You've built a life for yourself and you've accomplished so much. You should be proud and you should do what your heart tells you to. Just be sure to listen to your heart. Do what makes you happy, not just what you think will make him miserable. Although, right now, I do believe he deserves a little miserable." He paused for a second and then had to ask. "I'm sorry that I have to ask this but did you sleep with me in Cabo to get back at Ethan?"

Kristina looked at him shocked that he'd even think that and was about to give a very nasty response. She opened her mouth but then closed it again and grit her teeth and took a couple breaths. "Ok, I can see where you might think that after finding out about Ethan and I but you also have to remember that was what 5 ½ years ago. I made peace that he pushed me away thinking he was being a 'good guy'. I don't like the way he handled it but what's done is done. When I was in Cabo, I was 100% just me. The me that I am now not the lashing out teen Kristina from years ago, and I was 100% with you because I just wanted to be with you. It felt good, it was fun, and it was in that moment. You're a good friend Johnny and I would not want to ruin our friendship for anything." She squeezed his hand that she was still holding. "Now having said that." She exhaled. "I can't deny that at this moment I am screwed up in my head. It's like being back in Port Charles is screwing up the peace that I made with Ethan and mines relationship or lack of. I feel like he's apologized, and thinks that now that I'm older it's ok to want to be with me, and that that should be ok with me. Like that's it." She ran her fingers through her hair. "You know, what's done is done and we have to just live in the present. In the present I absolutely do not hate him, I do not begrudge him any happiness. But, I also can't just open my heart to him like that again. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does. Sometimes when we don't seize the opportunities life gives us they can pass by and we have no one to blame but ourselves for letting them go." He looked at her as if he were remembering something.

There was a knock at the door. They stood up and Dante walked in.

"Hey, I think we're done. I'm sorry we have to head out but Lulu is a little worn out and Molly has a date so I'm going to drop her back at your mom's to get ready."

"Oh, that's no problem. Thank you so much for coming today. I really appreciate it." She walked over and gave her brother a hug. He could see the troubles on her face though.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'll call you tomorrow." She brushed his question off trying to downplay her mood.

He looked at Johnny, "Hey, you know why don't you and Ethan call it a day too and let Kristina have some peace in her apartment."

"Dante." Was all Kristina got out before Johnny spoke.

"You know Detective I think you're right. I'm going to grab Ethan right now."

OK LOOKING FOR SUGGESTIONS ON WHERE TO GO FROM HERE. CAN'T DECIDE BETWEEN ETHAN AND JOHNNY….LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Johnny, don't." Kristina held Johnny's forearm to keep him from leaving the room. She turned to Dante. "I appreciate the brotherly concern but please don't order my friends out of my home."

Dante looked at Johnny and then back to Kristina. "I'm sorry, but the look on your face reads like you've had a long day and for a lot more than just moving furniture around. Don't tell me I'm wrong either."

"No, Dante, maybe you're not wrong but I can handle my day ok." She didn't say it harshly, but she said it in a way he knew he should drop it.

"Alright." He leaned in and hugged her. "You call me if you need anything." With that he gave Johnny one more look and left.

Kristina closed the office door behind him. "Please don't pick a fight with Ethan ok. The issues he and I have don't have anything to do with you. You are a friend to us both and I'm not going to jeopardize that."

"I wasn't going to pick a fight. I was just going to suggest to him that he let you be for a while. That's all. Look, I can see on your face the same as Dante could that you just need a break. I can give you that. Just stay here ok." He held both her hands as he asked for her to just give him a minute with Ethan. She nodded in agreement and continued putting books away.

Ethan was in the bedroom putting the mattress on the bedframe when Johnny came in. "Hey. I think we should head out and give Kristina some space."

Ethan turned to look at him confused. "I wanted to talk to her about what we talked about earlier."

"Yeah, I know but I think maybe we should talk first and I don't think she's in the right frame of mind to hear any more tonight. Trust me on this one ok."

Ethan looked at his friend and could see that Johnny had a serious concerned look on his face. He wondered what Kristina said to him. He figured maybe he should find out before he pushed her into a conversation Johnny is saying she isn't ready to have. "Ok mate. I'll meet you upstairs, let me just say goodbye."

Pausing for a moment to contemplate leaving Kristina alone with Ethan who was poised to spill his guts to her he came up with a better idea. "I'll wait for you in the living room."

Ethan gave him another confused look to which Johnny answered with "Think of me as the little voice telling you to just leave this alone for now. Trust me."

Ethan held up one hand in the air as if to concede. With that he walked out of the bedroom and into the office to say goodbye to Kristina.

He knocked and then entered. "Kristina?"

"Yeah." She answered quietly.

"I'm going to head out too unless you want me to stay for a while?" he asked with slight hope to hear something from her that would lead him to believe she wanted him to stay.

"No, that's fine. I think I need to get situated on my own tonight. Thanks though." She said sincerely trying to dial down her confusion.

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow." He responded waiting for her to make eye contact with him.

"That's fine. Goodnight." She fought every urge to look up but knew it was rude to not, and regardless of everything she had a hard time resisting Ethan's eyes. She gave in and returned his gaze. The locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity both expressing sadness, confusion, longing, and even some anger without saying a word. Ethan finally broke the silence. "Goodnight." He walked out.

Johnny's

Ethan and Johnny walked into the penthouse.

"Ok, why did you stop me from telling Kristina how I feel? I mean, it was your advice after all." He said walking over to the drink cart and pouring himself a drink.

Johnny closed the door behind them and followed him but didn't partake in a drink himself. He didn't feel like doing anything but being frank with his friend. "Well, because I gave you that advice when I didn't know the whole story." He eyed Ethan. Ethan sipped his drink and looked at John reading his face. He walked over and sat down on the couch and placed his drink on the coffee table. "Ok, so what did she tell you?"

Johnny followed and sat on the couch opposite him. "Well, she told me you didn't 'completely' deny your feelings for her, which I did not know."

Ok, she did tell him. Ethan took another sip of his drink and sat back on the couch. "Look mate, I'm not proud of what I did ok, but I pushed her away because I loved her, and I think I still may."

Johnny looked at his face, and he knew Ethan was being sincere but he still couldn't fathom him making Kristina feel that way about herself. "I get that, but you see now she isn't ready to hear any declaration of love. She still feels like a 19 year old that slept with her first love and then he threw her out of bed and said 'alright, see ya' sweetheart'." He leaned forward. "She's not stupid. She knows you did it so she'd go back to Yale but I've got to tell you that you did that in the most dirtbag way possible. Why did you do that?"

Ethan stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. "I was a bloody idiot ok mate!" he said exasperated. "I don't know why I did that. I felt horrible, but I couldn't think of any other way to make sure she returned to Yale. I knew she couldn't give Yale up for the likes of me but I knew after that she would want to. I had to think fast."

Although Johnny was angry for the way Ethan treated Kristina, he could see that he also just plain screwed up.

"Well, it is what it is I guess. I think you should just give her a couple days. Let her breathe and have a little rest and peace."

"Yeah, maybe you're right mate. I guess there is no rush. She waited long enough for me. I can do the same for her." He finished his drink and stood up. "Thanks man."

"No problem." Johnny answered as Ethan walked out the door.

He sat back on his couch and closed his eyes thinking a billion different things at the same time. How did he get into this mess? How did he sleep with the girl his best friend is in love with who just happens to be his other best friend? How did he become both of their confidants and at the same time start realizing he had feelings for her too? He sat up and now walked over to the drink cart to pour himself a drink. He knew he had thought of Kristina many times since Cabo and looked forward more and more to each text or email just to say hi. He hadn't realized that it had grown into something more until he saw her again. The desire he felt for her in Cabo came rushing back to him. He was fighting it but when he was talking to her about seizing opportunities earlier he all of a sudden flashed back to his time with her and realized he felt like he missed an opportunity too. She wasn't thinking of him that way though, she was clearly very wrapped up in Ethan's orbit again, and now he had to figure out a way to get her out of his head or he'd end up losing both of his friends.

3 days later

Kristina was in her office at work. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said.

Molly peeked her head in. "Are you busy?" she asked with an impish smile on her face.

"Always but never too for you." She smiled back at her little sister. "Come in."

"I brought you a surprise." She said and then her head disappeared. The door opened fully and in popped Morgan with Molly right behind him.

"Hey!" she jumped up from behind her desk and went running over to hug her little (although now much taller than her) brother.

"Surprise." He said in that 'I'm really glad to see you but I'm still cool about it teenage boy' way. They hugged each other tightly.

"It's so good to see you! Oh my gosh, you are SO much taller than me now."

"I didn't have far to go to accomplish that." He teased his older sister and she playfully smacked his arm. "How was Australia? How's Jax?"

"Good. I just went to visit for a few weeks before school starts up again. Did some surfing and sailing."

"I think it's great you two have stayed close since he moved back to Australia. He's such a good guy. He even visited me a few times a Yale. The girls in the dorm were always so jealous when he'd show up." She said laughing.

"I think he's lost a step or two on a board though because I was definitely getting more looks this time than him." Morgan joked and Kristina thought he even sounded like Jax sometimes. She was proud he was on a better track than Michael at his age.

"Oh puhleez!" Molly interjected rolling her eyes.

"So, what are you guys doing this weekend? Maybe we could all go to the movies or something? My treat." She offered wanting to spend some more time with her brother and sister, which was by far the best benefit to moving back to Port Charles.

"I'm free Friday but not Saturday." Molly offered.

"Same here, but…" Morgan started and kind of squinted his face up.

"What?" Kristina questioned.

"Well, I don't want to be seen out with my sister and cousin on a Friday night. Girls that know me will think that's pathetic and girls that don't will wonder if one of you is my girlfriend. Either way it's lose/lose."

Molly and Kristina both just rolled their eyes. "Puh leez." Both said in unison this time.

"Ok, why don't you two come by my place and I'll cook us dinner and we'll watch movies? Will that maintain your 'oh so cool' rep Morgan?"

"Yeah, sounds good." He nodded.

Kristina smacked the back of his head lightly. "Get out of here, both of you." She teased. "I'll see you Friday."

(That evening)

Kristina was pushing her bed around her room sweating profusely in the process. "Arrrghh." She screamed after about 30 minutes of pushing and pulling on the bedframe. She slumped to the ground against the wall panting and frustration oozing off of her. She laid her head against the wall for a few seconds before finally pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. She typed her message and hit send.

'U home?'

She waited a few moments for a reply.

Upstairs.

Johnny had just gotten out of the shower and was in his robe. He heard his cell's text alert go off and walked over to it.

'U home?' it said.

Kristina.

Should he reply? He thought to himself. She could just walk upstairs and find out for herself. He went back and forth for a few seconds but couldn't resist the urge to see her. He had been fighting it for the last few days as it was since he realized he was feeling more for her than just friendship.

'Yeah. What's up?'

He replied.

'Need ur help 4 a min plz' was her reply back.

'k. give me 1 sec' he sent back and then went to grab his workout pants and a t shirt and pulled them on.

Kristina's

She gave up on messing with that bed anymore it was only making her angry that she couldn't move it on her own. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine and took a long sip. A few minutes and a few more sips went by until Johnny knocked on her door. She walked over and opened it.

"Hey John." She smiled almost embarrassed at him.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked as he walked in.

"I'm having a problem in the bedroom." She said.

He looked at her and couldn't help himself. "And you thought of me? Wow I'm honored." He smirked at her.

"Shut up." She grabbed his arm and led him into the bedroom.

The bed had been turned into this half way on one wall and half on the other position.

"Were you going for that look?" he asked.

"Boy, you are just funny man tonight aren't you?" she smiled and half rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok, I'll stop. So where are we going with this?" he said looking around the room.

"Well, I want the bed on that wall" she pointed, "and that dresser on this wall, "she pointed to the taller dresser. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where Dante and Ethan put the furniture in here and I just agreed to whatever that day, but I've hated it the last couple of days."

"Ok. Well, let me get the mattress off first." He moved to lift the mattress off the bed.

"Can't we move it all together?" she asked.

Johnny looked at her. "Yeah, but it's heavier that way."

"Yeah, but that way I don't have to make the bed again." She reasoned.

Johnny couldn't help but laugh. "Really, and you went to Yale?"

"Come on, I'll help you."

"You might scratch your floors because the bed is too big and too heavy to lift off, we'd have to scoot it by doing it all in one."

"Damn, alright fine." She conceded and went to pull the comforter and top sheet off of the bed and walked them over to the far corner of the room.

Johnny pulled on one side of the mattress and lifted it up off the frame and then went to get a good grip on it to pull it off the bed.

"Wait, I can help you." Kristina ran back over.

"No, it's ok, I've got it."

"I'm not helpless John, I can help you." She went to pull on one side of the mattress.

"No, Kristina..Kristina.." he lost his hold and his side of the mattress fell on his head.

"Oww." He yelled and Kristina lost her grip on the other end of the mattress and fell forward back onto it and at the angle planted face first on the mattress and sort of slid down.

"Oww." She mirrored his sentiment and he looked over to see her on the floor holding her chin.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned and knelt down by her.

She began laughing so hard tears formed on the corners of her eyes as she held her chin with her hand. Johnny couldn't help but join in. After a few moments they settled down.

"I'm…I'm sorry John." She said regaining her composure. "Is your head ok?"

"Yeah, I've got a pretty tough head." She kept smiling at her. "How's your chin?" he reached over and moved her hand from her chin. "It's a little red but it doesn't look scratched or anything."

"Ok, should we try this again?" she asked standing up.

"Alright tough guy." He teased her. "You grab your end and I'll grab mine."

They had the bedroom rearranged in about 15 minutes and Johnny helped her make the bed again.

"There!" Kristina stood back with her hands on her hips. "Doesn't that look better?" she asked appreciating there work.

"I like it." He agreed.

"Me too." She smiled. "Thanks for helping me. I hope I didn't interrupt any big evening plans for you."

"No, I just got done working out and had just gotten out of the shower when you called."

"Ah, that's the fresh manly body wash smell I smell then." She joked and leaned in and took a sniff of his shirt in the middle of his chest. He caught a glimpse of the top of her head as she did it. He remembered what it felt like to run his fingers through her long, soft, silky locks.

"Yeah, I had to smell good for an evening at home." He joked back.

"Well, I'm a sweaty mess so I'm not going out, but I could treat you to a drink in my now well stocked kitchen. Come on." She tapped his stomach and waved him to follow her.

Against his gut telling him to make his exit he followed her. She walked into the kitchen and bent down to pull something out of a lower cabinet. It was a gift bag, and she placed it on the counter and looked at him expectantly.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's kind of a thank you for listening to me the other day."

"You don't have to thank me Kristina. I'll always be here for you."

"I know, and you have no idea how much I appreciate that. I know that Ethan is your friend too and it puts you in a weird spot though, so I wanted to say thank you."

"You didn't have to."

"Well would you just open it, it's not that big of a thing anyway." She smiled.

Hey opened up the bag and pulled out a bottle of black spiced rum from his favorite label. "Nice. Thank you." He grinned.

"Oh, there is a little something more. Keep going." She motioned with her hand.

He looked down at the bottom of the bag and there was a small envelope. He pulled it out and opened it. It was two tickets to the Alex Brown concert two weeks from now.

"Wow, I don't think anyone would have thought to give this to me." He was a little taken aback.

"I know he is a great pianist and I thought maybe you'd like something to break up the normal 'this is my territory' talk of Port Charles. I thought you and whoever you'd like could go and enjoy a night out in the city."

He smiled at her and couldn't believe how well she knew him and how it somehow happened without him even realizing it. "Thank you. This is by far the best gift I have gotten in a long time."

Kristina saw happiness but a slight trace of something else that she couldn't place in his eyes. "It was my pleasure."

"Well, would you do me the pleasure of going with me? There isn't anyone else I'd rather share this with." He asked without hesitation. In the back of his mind he was trying to distance himself from Kristina but it was true, he did not want to go with anyone else.

She looked at him and smiled. "Sure, I'd love to." She hadn't expected him to ask her thinking he'd take a date or something but thought it was very sweet.

Suddenly Kristina's phone went off. She walked over to pick it up. It was a text from Ethan asking if she'd like to grab some dinner.

"Hmmm.." was all she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just Ethan wanting to know if I wanted to go to dinner."

That brought him back to reality all too quickly. "Oh, well I uh, better let you get ready then."

"No, it's ok, I'm not feeling like going anywhere tonight. I want to sit around and enjoy my newly rearranged room. Plus I'm a yucky mess."

She quickly texted back 'thank you but she was busy doing stuff around the apartment'

"Have you guys talked yet?" he couldn't help but ask.

"No, he asked about coffee yesterday and I had an early meeting and then tonight about dinner but I just don't feel like it."

"Are you avoiding him?"

"No, not really. It just hasn't worked out yet. I guess you couldn't say I was really making an effort either."

Her text went off again.

'can I stop by so we can talk'

"Well, I guess my unintentional avoidance has come to an end. He wants to come by and talk." She looked distant.

"Do you know what you want to say?" he almost felt like a spy given his feelings for Kristina and his role as her confidant, but he couldn't help himself.

"Yes and no. It's hard because I don't want to mix up my feelings as a teenager with my feelings now. I almost think that if anything happens it needs to stand on its own and be because of who we are now and maybe how we feel about each other now. Honestly though, we have spent maybe one night really talking since I got back so that's one night in almost six years. Call me crazy but I don't think that's enough to fall into an 'I love you' relationship."

She plopped down on her couch and texted him back 'sure, I'm just home so whenever'.

"When he kissed me the other morning it felt like I was 19 again and all those feelings came flooding back to me at once. So, later after you all left, I couldn't help but wonder if he felt like he was kissing Kristina at 19 too."

"Can I ask what's so wrong about Kristina at 19? I liked her." He went to sit beside her on the couch.

Kristina shook her head. "When I think back to the person that I was then, I am utterly embarrassed. I used to follow Ethan around begging him to admit he liked me. I used to find reasons to run into him or text him. I mean, honestly I would have tried me as a stalker." Johnny laughed a little at the memory, which he didn't think was as bad as she was portraying. "Then after I left and then came back, he finally admitted to liking me, had sex with me, and then tossed me out the next morning for what he decided all on his own was for my own good." She turned on the couch to face Johnny, propping her arm up on the back of the couch and leaning her head on her hand. "You know, if he hadn't done what he did, I may not have my law degree, be a Yale graduate, and experienced the things I have these last years , so you know, I'm not angry, everything has happened I believe the way it was supposed to. It's just…." She trailed off.

"It's just what?" he asked curiously.

"It's just, I don't want to be liked as _that_ girl. I have fought long and hard to not be her anymore and if that is who he wants then I'm sorry but she's gone, and I'm not going to twist myself inside and out to become something I'm not just to get a guy to like me. THAT was Kristina from 16-19, and if I learned anything from being beaten to a pulp twice, and later kicked out of bed by the man I thought I loved, it was to never be her again."

Johnny listened and hated that he didn't see more years ago the way Kristina must have felt about herself. He wished his sister Claudia could have found the strength in herself that Kristina has now. He couldn't help himself he had to kiss her. He leaned in and quickly enveloped her mouth in a passionate kiss. It caught her by surprise and she bent back slightly but couldn't help but return his kiss. It grew in intensity and his hands moved to either side of her face and her one hand raised to rest in the middle of his chest. A few moments later they broke off and sat catching their breath and trying to figure out what to say.

"Kristina…I…I'm sorry, I…" he couldn't find any words.

"No John, it's ok, it's just, wh..where did that come from?" she asked shocked.

He ran his hand over his head. "I don't know." He didn't want to lie to her as he looked in her eyes. "I guess, the last few days I've been wrestling with feelings….that I'm….having for you."

"Feelings for me?" she looked surprised.

"I don't want you to feel weird around me. I know you are already dealing with a lot of weird 'Ethan' feelings being back in Port Charles and I don't want to add anything onto your plate that you aren't ready for."

Kristina sat for a second and then took a deep breath. "John, do you…do you…want to be on my plate?" she asked uncertain about where his answer would lead her.

"I…" was all he got out before the knock at the door interrupted them. John stood up from the couch. Kristina stayed seated but looked at the door and then back at him. "That's Ethan." They both just looked at each other for a moment before she stood up. "I better get that."

"Yeah." He replied and walked over to the counter to pick up his bottle and tickets. Why? Why? Why did he do that? He was screaming at himself in his head.

"Hi luv." Ethan cautiously smiled at Kristina which she politely returned. "Hey Ethan, come on in." she moved aside for him to come in. He took a couple steps and saw Johnny. "Hey mate, I didn't know you were here." He said slightly more as a question than a statement.

"I was just heading back to my place. Kristina just needed some help moving her bedroom around." He lightly slapped Ethan on the back as he passed him on his way out. "I'll see you man." He said to his friend.

"Later mate." He replied slightly puzzled by the look on John's face.

"Thanks for helping me out John." Kristina said sincerely but highly distracted.

"Anytime." He locked eyes for a quick second and then cleared his throat slightly. "Thanks for these too, you didn't have to, but thank you."

She smiled up at him. "You're welcome." With that he walked out and towards the elevator.

Kristina closed the door behind him. Her mind was swimming and now Ethan stood in her living room.

"Did I interrupt something luv?" Ethan had to ask because the air was thick in the apartment and his senses were very well honed.

"N-No. We were just talking." She swallowed and walked over to him. "Can I…get you something to drink?" she offered.

"No, I'm good luv, thanks. I really just wanted to sit and talk with you for a bit."

Kristina rubbed her face with her hands and sat down on the couch again. "You know Ethan, I don't know how good I'm going to be to do this with you tonight." She said sounding tired.

Ethan sat down next to her. "Well luv, then how about you just listen because I can't keep walking around town knowing I have not said these things to you."

Kristina knew this couldn't be postponed any longer either. She nodded. "Ok."

Ethan took her hand in his and looked like he was gathering his words. "I need you to know that I am sorry for what I put you through all those years ago. You were right, I did see you as more than just a friend but I was fighting it trying to do the right thing. Then when you left for Yale, I was not prepared for how much I missed you and I realized that I had fallen in love with you. I didn't know what to do. I thought if I pushed you out of my mind it would get better, then you came home for break and I couldn't fight my feelings and gave in. I shouldn't have done that to you luv. I'm sorry, because I knew that no matter what I felt for you I couldn't let you give up Yale. Not for a bum like me. See, you were right in reading how I felt about you, but I was right that you deserved so much more than what I could give you then. I screwed up in how I said it and how I handled it but I pushed you away because right then and there I knew I had fallen in love with you."

"Ethan…" she interrupted.

"Please luv, let me finish."

She bit her lip and nodded for him to continue.

"I've made peace these last years without you but seeing you again and seeing the amazing woman you've become and the things you've accomplished makes me fall in love with you all over again." He took both her hands in his. "I want to get to know you again but it doesn't change that the you in here" he pointed to her heart "is the person that's in here." He pointed to his heart.

He was looking into her eyes as if he were staring into her soul. He reached up and wiped the single tear that fell down Kristina's cheek. She sniffled.

"Don't cry luv. The last thing I ever want to do is cause you pain. If I am you say the word and I'm out that door."

"You don't. It's just…"

"It's just you can't trust how I feel about you given what I put you through for so long."

"Yeah, but also it has been a long time now Ethan, and maybe I need to figure out how I feel about you too now, and I mean now, in the present."

"I'd like to spend as much time as I could getting to know you again too luv, there is nothing that would please me more. I want to treat you the way you deserve to be treated and the way I should have treated you all those years ago."

"I don't want to promise you something I may not be able…." She started.

"No, no, no, luv. Don't worry about promises. Just go with your feelings. They will never lead you wrong." He leaned in and kissed her softly but deeply and after a few moments released it. He looked at her in her eyes and then kissed her forehead. "I'm going to let you be tonight luv. I just wanted to lay my cards on the table so you know the hand I'm going to be playing from here on out." He stood up still holding her hands as she sat on the couch looking up at him. "Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." He squeezed her hands and then let go and saw himself out the door.

The door clicked closed and Kristina sat for a second before throwing herself face down on the couch and groaning.

'Now what' she muttered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Kristina had her Ipod in her ears as she ran on the treadmill. She knew the music was playing but she couldn't hear it. The thoughts in her mind were blaring louder than her music. She knew the conversation with Ethan was coming although his heartfelt sentiments caught her off guard with how deeply they touched her. It was everything she wanted to hear from him years ago and it made her heart ache. Then there was Johnny. That one really shocked her. When they said their goodbyes in Cabo last year Ethan was not even a thought in her mind. Johnny was just like a magnet that drew her in the moment they locked eyes again. She had always thought he was hot but knew he was too old for her and thought of him more as a big brother type. Then Cabo happened and the moment they locked eyes with each other a shot of electricity went through her and she knew it did him too because they couldn't let go of each other for the whole week. But it was an unspoken understanding that Cabo was Cabo and what they shared wouldn't happen outside of Cabo. Not that she didn't think about it once or twice. But, now she wondered what it would be like to be with Johnny outside in the real world of their lives. But, she also wondered what it would be like to be in a real relationship with Ethan. How did this happen? Why did she agree to come back to Port Charles? She cursed herself and lost her footing.

If it hadn't hurt so badly she would have laughed for an hour. She saw herself hit the treadmill sideways and fly off the back on her butt in the mirrored walls around her.

"Are you ok?" she heard John's voice say before she looked up to see him fall to his knees next to her.

"Oh, ouch, ouch, ouch!" she yelled as she bent her leg to try to stand up.

"Hold on." He stood up and turned the treadmill off then went to her other side where there was more room and bent down to scoop her up gently. He carried her over to exercise mats and laid her down. "Ok, let me see what you did here." He put one hand under her left ankle and the other under her left calf and slowly tried to stretch her leg straight out.

"Oww, oww" she said trying to grit through the pain of the stretch.

"Sorry." He gingerly fingered her leg. "I don't think you broke anything, but you may have a pretty good sprain. We should probably get you checked out."

With the pain subsiding she looked up at him and did not have one thought in her head. Her mind was completely blank. Then all of a sudden she felt the sides of her mouth curl up and she busted out laughing. Johnny had no choice but to join in because it was infectious.

"How in the hell did I just fall off the treadmill?" she laughed at herself. "I mean really? That was straight out of America's Funniest Home Videos or something!" she shook her head.

"Yeah, if you hadn't landed so hard I would have laughed first myself, then checked your leg out." He smiled at her.

"Ever the gentleman." She teased but then looked at him with great care in her eyes.

"Here, let's see how much weight you can put on it." He came around behind her helped her up supporting her weight until she was up on the one leg and then she carefully placed the other on the ground. She winced slightly but continued to put more weight on it. "It hurts." She said biting her bottom lip. "But, I think it's ok." She took one step and then slowly another. "Yeah, I don't think I'll wear heels today but I think I'll live." She looked back at him behind her. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He smiled at her. "But I'd stop making hurting yourself a habit."

"I swear it only seems to happen when you're around." She said trying to salvage some of her pride.

"Maybe." He paused for a second. "But if I wasn't around who would catch you?" It was meant to be another teasing comment between the two of them but he said it with such meaning all she could do was stare at him.

"Johnny, I…" she started but he interrupted. "No, look Kristina before you say anything, let me say how sorry I am for unloading my feelings on you last night. I know you and Ethan have things you're trying to figure out and you don't need to be worrying about me on top of that."

"John, please don't apologize for telling me how you feel. You and I have always been honest with each other and that is one of the things I love most about you." She sat down on the bench right behind them. "Look, I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about you like that or that I wasn't attracted to you but since Cabo I just thought that we both wanted it to just be..I don't know…Cabo."

He sat down next to her. "I know. I thought the same thing. I mean, I thought about you a lot. I looked forward to every text or email from you but time went by and they became fewer and more infrequent so I thought it was just Cabo too." He scratched his head. "Then you came home and I saw you face to face and I felt things. I didn't really know what it was, I just knew it felt like we were back there again but I pushed it aside and then we were talking about opening our hearts and missed opportunities and it just hit me like a blow to the gut. I feel something Kristina. I don't know what I just know that I do." He looked at her and reached for her hand. "But, I don't want to complicate your life or turn into someone or something that you avoid. I know you mean too much to me to have that happen."

"That won't happen." She said as a promise and looked at him studying his face. "I just …I think I just need some time to figure things out in my head."

"I know, I think maybe I need to try and do the same too." She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "Just whatever we individually decide promise me that we will stay friends."

"I promise." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Later that day.

DA's office

Kristina was putting a file away in the cabinet when Ethan opened the door to her office knocking as he did it.

"Can I come in luv?" he flashed his most charming grin at her.

"Didn't you already come in?"

"Well, I didn't want to give you the chance to turn me down." He walked in the rest of the way and kissed her cheek.

"Boy, one declaration of love and you think you can kiss me whenever you want." She teased him trying to lighten the topic she knew was in the air.

He laughed and went to lean against the front of her desk. "Well luv, I told you I wanted to make up for lost time and treat you the way I should have treated you all along, and that means giving you all the kisses you used to ask me for back when I was in my prime."

"You don't have to make up for anything Ethan. We are trying to get to know each other now. The past is the past." She closed the file cabinet drawer and limped back slightly to her desk.

"What happened luv?" he stood up reaching to help her.

"It's ok." She said using her desk to offset the weight on her leg. "I just had a little accident this morning when I was working out and it's been throbbing a little but I think it's getting better."

"Well, I was going to see if you wanted to go out and grab a bite with me tonight but how about I come over and cook you some dinner instead and then you can rest your foot and I'll take care of you."

"Sure." She replied and suddenly felt a little nervous. "Sounds nice." She returned his smile.

"Ok great." He leaned over and kissed her cheek again. "I'll swing by around 7 to start cooking." He paused and turned back around before walking out the door. "Don't let that leg heal completely up, I'm looking forward to taking care of you." He winked at her and then left.

Despite herself Ethan could always make her smile. She must have stared at that door for 5 minutes after he left not really thinking anything at all, just staring after him. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I've got a case I have to run past you. Do you have a second?" Dante asked his sister.

"Yeah, I'll be right down."

(Downstairs)

"Thanks for coming down." Dante said as he looked up and saw his sister.

"Sure, what's up?" she sat in the chair to the side of his desk.

"Well, this case is going to land on your desk today and I know you aren't going to have much time to get ready for it so I wanted to go over it with you. I was the arresting officer and we're set to hit court day after tomorrow."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked almost not believing Dante.

"Sorry, no. Sometimes that happens here and unfortunately the high priority cases involving organized crime take priority and a lot of these smaller cases get shoved to the side. The problem is that this isn't exactly a smaller case either. It involves a local gang that has been growing in strength the last couple of years, and we've been working to try and break them apart somehow." He gave Kristina the file and went to grab a couple cups of coffee giving her a few moments to read it over. When he came back he sat one cup in front of her.

"Hmmm..." she hummed to herself.

"So, they beat this high school kid into a bloody pulp as an initiation huh."

"Yeah, kid still hasn't woken up from the coma they put him in. He still has brain function though so the parents are holding out hope." Dante said shaking his head as if disgusted.

"Well, no way are we going to let them get away with it." She looked back down at the file. "So, we've got 3 of them arrested, but only one eye witness to work with."

"Yeah, I think we had others but she's the only one that would step forward. She's 17 and scared but putting on a brave front. We've got her under protection and in a safe house."

"Well, I need to talk to her to get her ready. Can you get me in to see her tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll arrange it and let you know the time."

"Ok, thanks. I'll do everything I can, I promise."

"I know you will. I wouldn't think anything less." He smiled with great pride at his sister and she turned and left.

Kristina's

Kristina was sitting on the couch and Ethan was serving up their dinner in the kitchen. It smelled delicious.

"I'm dying of hunger over here 'mate'." She teased him with his own phrase.

"Patience luv." He said serving her dish and then moving on to his. He made roast chicken and couscous with honey glazed carrots. He carried the dishes over to her table and set them down then went back into the kitchen. "Ok, it's ready, I'm just going to grab the wine."

Kristina got up from the couch and walked over. "Wow, it looks amazing Ethan. I didn't know you could cook?"

"One of my many talents luv."

She reached for her chair. "Wait, wait, wait…" he jogged back over. "Allow me please." He pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you very much Mr. Lovett." She slid herself into the chair.

Ethan walked around and poured them both a glass then sat down. He waited for her to take the first bite, slightly nervous for the review even though he knew this was his best dish.

"Oh my gosh, it's so good Ethan." She smiled at him.

"I'm glad you like it luv. I know you are very well versed in the kitchen so I take that as a big compliment." He gave her his most sincere smile. God, he loved looking at her. He had tried to put her out of his mind all these years but she always crept back in, and he had long wondered how or if her face had changed any and now he could see that she was even more beautiful than the day he pushed her away.

The twinkle in Ethan's eyes she recognized. Although Ethan had never been the one to look at her like that no matter how many times she wished he did years ago. Still, no one's eyes ever held as much power over her as Ethan's and she felt as if she was fighting back a flood of memories when she stared into them.

They continued to eat in comfortable silences and pleasant conversation about their days. They traded flirtatious barbs that left each wondering what the other was truly feeling or wanting. They finished eating and Ethan sat back to take the last drink from his wine glass. As he did, Kristina stood up reached to pick up his plate from the table. Ethan placed his hand on top of hers to stop her. "No luv, I am here to take care of you." He stood up and as he did came within an inch of her cheek and couldn't help but lock eyes with her and lean in for a kiss. She mirrored him and leaned in as well. She soaked in the softness of his lips against hers but her head kept screaming at her to hold back. A fact that didn't escape her notice. Ethan, although loving the feel of her lips on his could feel her hesitation. He pulled apart and looked in her eyes.

"Krissy, could we sit on the couch for a minute?" he asked her.

"Yeah, of course."

They walked over and sat down. Ethan reached out to hold her hand and looked like he was searching for words.

"Krissy…I mean, Kristina, look, I need you to be honest with me." He looked directly in her eyes wanting to really read her face. "Do you think you could ever forgive me for what I did? I mean, I'm willing to try and I'm willing to put the work in to earn your trust again but when we kissed just then, it felt…it almost felt like you didn't want me to."

Kristina looked down at her hand in Ethan's and bit her lip. She didn't even know how or what she was feeling, so how was she supposed to explain it to him. She was obviously attracted to him. That went without saying, but all these unknown alarms were going off in her head and she couldn't pinpoint exactly why.

"Please luv, I need you to be honest with me." He lifted her chin up with his fingers and brought her eyes back up to meet his.

"Ethan, I…I just don't know…I don't know what to tell you." She stammered trying to find words.

"Tell me the truth luv, I feel like there is something you're holding back from me. I don't know if it's about the past or something you're holding back telling me, or what. Look luv, whatever you tell me isn't going to affect how I feel about you. Even if we can't make this work, I want to always be your friend. I mean, I that's where we started after all, and I told you before that I just want you to follow your feelings about all this."

She bit her lip again, and then stood up and walked around until she stood behind the couch Ethan was sitting on. Should she do it? Should she just be honest with him? Ethan turned to look up at her. He didn't say a word. He could see her mind processing thoughts and felt it best to just wait it out. She walked back around and sat in the loveseat to the side of him. She had both her hands pressed up against her chin with her fingers pointed. She took a deep breath and then the word vomit came out.

"Ethan, you're right. I'm holding back. I'm confused about how I feel. I loved you for years and you saved me more times than I can remember but you broke my heart!" she shed hot tears that she tried to fight back. "Being back here I feel myself being drawn to you again and it scares me. I've spent these years protecting my heart from feelings this strong and now…" she caught her breath, "now…I have….two people ripping away at it, and I…I don't know what I'm feeling, or what I want."

Ethan sat for a moment taking in what Kristina said. He hated that he broke her heart but…"Two people?"

She pressed her lips together trying to regain her composure and steel herself for whatever his reaction was. "Ethan, you broke my heart, but I did still go out and live my life. I had boyfriends, and I had lovers."

Ethan took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm glad for any happiness that you've had luv." He didn't like the thought of her with another man, what man did, but... "I don't begrudge you that."

She locked her shoulders back bracing herself. "I'm glad. But, one of the men that I was with was…was John."

Ethan sat up straight and held his breath for a moment. He tried to focus his thoughts but they were going very fast and he was struggling. He exhaled and rubbed his face with his hands. Kristina didn't interrupt his thoughts. He finally spoke. "When…when did this happen?"

"About a year ago. John and I ran into each other while we were both on vacation in Mexico and we…we ended up spending the week together."

Ethan clenched his jaw slightly. "Why didn't either of you tell me?"

Kristina now narrowed her eyes. "When was I supposed to tell you? Was it in the many emails you sent to me to see how I was doing? Or maybe it was in one of our texts or phone calls? Oh wait, I'm sorry, after making love to me you never spoke to me again until now." She stood up and walked over to her glass of wine and took another drink.

Ethan stood up and walked over to her. "Did you sleep with John to get back at me?"

She turned around with anger in her eyes but then swallowed it down. "John asked me the same thing last week. The answer is no. I'm sorry but that was over 4 years after we were together and I'm sorry but really at that moment you were not a thought in my mind." She shook her head and then began to speak again. "You know what though, I half expected him to not acknowledge my existence afterwards. Wonder where that came from huh? But you know what? He would send me texts or emails at least a couple times a month, and he even sent me a birthday present. He stayed my friend." The last sentence she said with as much strength as she could but couldn't help but have a quiver in her voice that told Ethan how much he really had hurt her himself.

He looked at her as a tear fell down her cheek. She turned around quickly to wipe it away and take another sip of her wine.

He looked at the back of her head and could see her fighting for controlled breath. He had no right to be angry. His head knew that, his heart and gut were a different story though and he felt like he had been punched. "Ok, I deserved that. It was my mistake to push you away and not stay your friend. I can't tell you how sorry I am for doing that Krissy."

"Kristina." She said biting her lip.

"Kristina." He conceded and let silence hang in the air for a moment. "Ok, well, what about now? You said you had two people ripping away at your heart. Do you have feelings for John?"

Kristina took a deep breath still unsure how to answer or how she felt. "I don't know. We're trying to work out what we are feeling right now." She could feel her armor cracking and turned back around. "Ethan, I'm sorry but this is also why I'm holding back. You and John both mean so much to me and I have to respect not only both of you but myself too. I have to figure out how I feel and not because you feel this, or he feels that. I have to figure out how I myself feel. I hope you understand that."

He ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know what to say at that moment so he figured maybe it was time to just go think for himself too. "Yeah, you know, I think I do so I'm going to let this be for tonight." He turned to leave but stopped and with his back to her she could see his whole body exhale and droop. He turned back around and walked back over to her. He reached his hand out for hers.

She took his hand and he squeezed hers softly. He spoke slowly. "I understand you not telling me. I understand you being confused. I also understand that now maybe we both need some time to breathe, but so you understand something too, I…still…love you." He wrapped both his arms around her and hugged her, closing his eyes to do nothing and think nothing for that one second but just feel her in his arms. Kristina returned the hug wrapping her arms around his lower back. She could smell his cologne and remembered what it was like to fall asleep in his arms smelling his cologne and feeling so safe and so content for that one night they were together.

The broke apart and Ethan left without another word. She stood frozen for a few minutes and finally walked into her bedroom and fell onto her bed clutching her pillow. Her mind too exhausted for another thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The buttons were right there. He was staring at them for a second trying to decide. Should he press up, or should he press down? He knew he should press down and call it a night, but since when did he do what he was supposed to do. Obviously his life was made up of making the wrong decision so why stop now.

He knocked on the door. When it opened his friend greeted him and he walked in.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing mate, just had dinner with Kristina and thought I'd stop by and check in with you."

Johnny nodded. "Do you want a drink?" he offered.

"Sure. The usual." He sat back on his couch.

"So, how was dinner?" Johnny knew the less information he had on how things were going with Ethan and Kristina the better the weight would be on his heart but he couldn't help from asking.

"Great. It's nice getting into a routine of being with her every night." He phrased that just to gauge John's reaction. He wasn't disappointed as John stopped mid pour at the mention of him 'being with' Kristina, but then continued and finished pouring his drink. He turned and handed it to him.

"So, you guys are officially back together or something now?" he asked taking a swallow of his own drink steeling himself for the answer.

"I hope we're almost there. I'm not going to let anyone or anything stop me this time. I let her go once and I'm not going to make that same mistake again."

"Well, you just have to remember that you let go of the teenage Kristina. She's been, seen, and done so many things since then that you have a different person in front of you now. Maybe you should give it time to get to know the woman that she is now as opposed to declaring love to the girl you knew then." He couldn't help himself and that last part came out a little more stern than he meant it to.

"You know Luke once told me to run like hell away from love. I tried that and you know what it sucked. I'm going to learn from that mistake, and I know that whether it's the girl or the woman at heart Kristina is still Kristina and I know she's the woman I love." He took a swallow of his drink and slammed the empty glass on the table. "So your little Mexican vacation be damned."

Well, there it is. He knew this was coming at some point. He put his glass down on the coffee table and stood up. "Ok, you want to say something to me, go ahead. You want to take a shot at me, go ahead, but take it out on me ok. Kristina doesn't deserve any of it. She and I did nothing wrong. You weren't together, you weren't a couple, and I didn't tell you because as far as I knew you never admitted to having any feelings for her beyond friendship so why should I have even brought it up when it happened? Now…"he paused and held a hand slightly up in acknowledgment, "since Kristina got back everything has happened very quickly and all of a sudden you let me in on how you really feel about her and it just didn't seem like that would be the best thing to inform you of, and now…"

Ethan interrupted. "And now, now what do you want to tell me John?" he asked accusingly.

Johnny looked in his friends eyes and could see he already knew. "Now, I don't know how to stop having the feelings that I do for Kristina." He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "I didn't mean for this to happen man, I'm sorry. It's just that since Mexico it's lingered and then when she came home and I found out about your feelings I pushed mine aside because I didn't want to stand in your way. But, it's just like I'm getting punched in the gut here. I can't help how I feel about her and I had to be honest with her about it." He could hear the words coming out of his mouth and he knew he didn't phrase this exactly right but he didn't think he could. How are you supposed to tell your best friend that you have feelings for the same girl he does without sounding like an ass?

Ethan clenched his jaw slightly and raised his eyebrows at John's rendition of events and admission of feelings. "Well mate, let me help you with your punched in the gut feeling." With one quick motion he punched John right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and pushing him back a few steps. Ethan remained standing in front of him. "You see, that is what it feels like when you find out your best mate has just told the girl you love that he has feelings for her too. That's the punched in the gut feeling."

John coughed, took a few breaths, stood up and regained his composure. "Ok Ethel I'll give you that one." He stared at Ethan for a moment, as each was daring the other to take a shot with their eyes.

"Stay away from Kristina. You're just confusing her and you and I both know you don't have any real feelings for her. It's just the fact that you bedded Sonny's daughter and the thought of what this would do to him that has you spinning the wheels in your head."

"That's such bullshit and you know it!" He shouted getting angry now. "I've always cared about Kristina and tried to protect her from this world that we were both born into."

"Oh, spare me the 'you're the only one that understands me' routine that you must be feeding her with. If you really wanted to protect her then you'd keep her as far away from you as possible because we both know flying bullets and bombs are a part of your daily existence!"

"Yeah, well at least I treated her right after I took her to bed, because let me tell you, she treated me right in bed." John knew that comment would be the last straw for Ethan but he was itching for a fight now and didn't care. Ethan did not disappoint as he lunged at him going for his throat. John slammed his forearms into Ethan's and broke his grip on him, then threw a punch straight to Ethan's face. Ethan returned the favor and then the two tackled each other until the bar was turned over and glass crashed everywhere. They broke apart both practically growling at the other.

"Get out." Johnny said through gritted teeth.

"Gladly." Ethan said wiping blood from his lip then walking out slamming the door behind him.

John turned and in one swipe threw everything off of his shelf which garnered another loud crash.

The next day

Kristina and Dante left the safe house after meeting with their eye witness, and were driving back into town. Dante behind the wheel and Kristina as the passenger.

"I can't believe how brave that young girl is." Kristina said nodding in amazement.

"Yeah, I guess her older brother being killed in that drive by is her motivator. I just wish she had more family to lean on. Her foster parents seem decent enough but she hasn't been with them all that long."

"Well, we're going to have to get her out of town after she testifies because of retaliation."

"Yeah, we're trying to make arrangements right now to see where we can send her. Funding is really tight these days though so we just don't have the resources we used to. Not sure how well we are going to be able to set her up."

"I wish there was more we could do for her."

"Sometimes you have to just do what you can and hope for the best. I mean, life is what you make it, and this girl seems to have a great head on her shoulders so we can just hope and pray that she makes good choices."

"hmmm…" Kristina grunted.

"What?" Dante asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering why we have to make choices at all. Why can't life just happen? Choices suck because no matter what you choose something or someone always loses."

Dante looked at her for a second. "Ok, what's wrong with you? What are you talking about?"

"You know, sometimes it was easier when mom and dad were making all my choices for me." She stared out the window and through the glass.

Dante laughed slightly. "Now I know something is wrong with you, because anytime they tried to tell you anything you would completely do the opposite and declare 'this is MY life, why don't you treat me like an adult'." He teased her trying to get her to smile.

She knew what he was trying to do but her heart was too heavy. "I feel like a stupid idiot. Here this girl is dealing with so much in her young life and she's worried about doing the right thing and making her brother proud, and by doing so she has to have her world overhauled to who knows what, and still worried about getting killed because of her choice to testify." She paused. "Then, you have me who is worried about my friendships and my love life." She shook her head. "I am a complete idiot."

Dante smiled. "Well, at least you are admitting it. Maybe now we can get you into a 12 step program or something."

She finally smiled at him.

"Look, I know you are going through something and I know Ethan and Johnny are a part of it somehow. I saw the way they both looked at you not only at Jake's but at your apartment too. Can I give you a piece of older brother advice here?"

"Yeah, of course." Nodded, thinking he was going to say neither is 'good' enough for her because that was the usual from her father.

"Don't stress yourself out over whatever you are trying to decide. You know sometimes choices do get presented to us with a nice big bow on them. Sometimes they aren't even what you thought you wanted, but they are the best present you could have gotten. Sometimes, you push yourself into thinking you have to choose something when maybe you just have to let life happen."

She took a long breath and contemplated what he was saying to her. He watched her and continued on feeling he should say more.

"Look, I'm born and raised Catholic boy but I don't preach too often, however I think I'm going to do a little here right now. I believe God puts paths in front of us, but he gives us free will to choose what path we are going to take. I also believe everything happens for a reason, so whatever path you take already has certain tests, joys, or obstacles attached to them. You can't take the wrong path, you can only choose the path you take and live with it. In the end I believe it all works out."

She leaned over and hugged his free arm. "You know, I wish you I grew up knowing you. You probably would have kept me out of a lot of trouble."

"I don't think I have the ability to perform miracles."

She slapped his arm and laughed.

She worked the rest of the day getting ready for court tomorrow. She couldn't let this girl down or the boy's family, she had to be ready. After well after dinner time and closer to bed time she finally got in her car and headed home. She pulled into the parking garage and got out. She set her alarm and began the walk to the elevator when after a few feet she heard a voice.

"Hello, Ms. Attorney lady."

She heard it come from behind her and immediately did not like the sound of it. She turned around and saw a group of 4 young men standing a few feet away from her. All were dressed in baggy black clothing with dark blue bandanas on various places signifying the same gang members she is trying to get convicted tomorrow. She steeled her jaw knowing she couldn't fight her way out of this and if at all running or talking her way out was going to be her only savior.

"Hey, stop right there. This is not going to end well for you so why don't you just back up and leave."

"Oh, you know I'm liking the view from here so I don't think I want to go just yet."

"Look, I know why you're here and whatever you're thinking is going to buy you a whole lot more trouble than just your 3 friends being in jail. I may be an attorney, but I'm also Sonny Corinthos' daughter. You lay one finger on me and you won't have to worry about the police taking you out, my father will do it in one day and with one order." She threw every menacing gesture, tone, and posture she learned over the years to show she meant business, trying to bluff her way out of this.

The two men in the middle shared glances at each other but didn't say anything. They both then pointed at the other 2 to each side of them to continue on.

She ran towards the elevator furiously trying to dial 911 on her cell as she did and screaming for help. The elevator doors opened just as she was reaching it and John was stepping out.

"No! Get back inside!" She screamed as she ran towards him.

John saw men chasing her and they did not look friendly. He quickly drew his gun and stepped out of the way of the elevator doors to grab Kristina with one hand and push her inside. The movement was all the others needed to draw their weapons too but before John could get a shot off one of the men tackled him to the ground and Kristina saw him fall backwards as the door was closing.

"Johnny!" she screamed as she scrambled to the door throwing her hand out to stop it. Then another of the men pulled it open and grabbed her by her hair pulling her up, she thrust the palm of her hand to his nose breaking it. He stumbled back grabbing at his face. She then swept his leg throwing him backwards onto his butt then kicked him in the face with her boot. She jumped over him and saw John getting the upper hand on the man that tackled him but then felt metal on the back of her head and an arm wrap around her throat. She froze and John saw this and took a step towards them but then the man on the ground knocked him down and hit him on the back of the head with his gun knocking him out.

"You just made more trouble for us then you're worth princess." The man bitterly said to her. "Pick him up." He ordered the other two as the man in the elevator stumbled out as well. "Throw him in the trunk. We have to move now!"

"Please, just leave him. He doesn't have anything to do with this." She begged as she saw them picking John's limp body off the floor.

"Yeah, well now I've got to figure out who exactly you are sweetheart and since this guy was packing and came to your rescue, I've got to figure out who he is too."

Kristina decided to hold her tongue since she wasn't sure if giving away John's identity would do more harm than good right now. As she was being dragged and thrown into the trunk with John all she could do was hope that her father or Dante would get to them before they were killed.

The hood of the trunk slammed closed and they were in darkness. She quickly hugged John and checked to make sure he was breathing ok. Once she was sure he was, she climbed over him and began to pull at the carpet lining in the trunk trying to get to the tail lights. She knew if she could disable a light they'd have a chance at being pulled over. She wished she hadn't lost her cell phone in the elevator.

At that thought she stopped and reached out for John. She moved her hands looking in his pockets and finally found his cell in his pants pocket. She pulled it out and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" the operator came on the line.

"This is Kristina Davis. I'm trapped in the trunk of a car that just pulled out of the 3rd Avenue Luxury Apartment complex. It's black with tinted windows and I think it's a Chrysler. The plate is New York and reads Z567C. I believe they are members of the waterfront gang Sombras. I don't know where we are headed but my friend was thrown in the trunk with me and I believe this cell has a GPS tracker on it. Could you trace this number and find Detective Falconeri. He's my brother."

"Ok Ms. Davis. I'm putting out an APB on that vehicle right now and submitting your number for tracking. Please stay calm, I'm trying to reach Detective Falconeri right now. Who is the friend in the trunk with you?"

"It's John Zacchara."

"Ok, Ms. Davis, can you give us any more information about the person that has abducted you?"

Trying to stay calm and focus she leaned in closer to John. "There were…uh…4 men. They are fairly young, early 20's, all wearing baggy black pants and dark blue bandanas. One had a uh…denim type shirt and two of them had white t-shirts, and the other had a dark blue t-shirt. They…they all have guns."

"Ok, thank you Ms. Davis, you are doing great. We've tracked your location…..hold on. Detective Falconeri is coming on the line. Hold on please."

A moment later. "Kristina?" She heard her brother's voice.

"Dante."

"Do you know where you are being taken?" he was extremely worried but trying to hold it together for Kristina's sake.

"No, I can't see anything and all they said was they had to figure out who I really was. I don't think they are going to kill me until they figure out if I'm really Dad's daughter or not. I was trying to buy some time."

"Hold on Kristina….." Dante was receiving an update. "Kristina we've got your car spotted it's headed towards the waterfront and the GPS tracker is confirming the same thing. I'm headed that way. Just stay calm ok. Leave your phone on but put it somewhere they can't see it ok."

"Ok, I'll put it back in John's pocket. Dante…"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful please." She pleaded, worrying now not only about an unconscious John, but also her brother.

"I will. You too."

She put the phone back in John's pocket, leaving it on with the screen locked so it wouldn't hang up.

"Mmmm" John started to stir.

"Johnny?" she whispered taking his face in her hands.

"K..Kristina, what…wait…" he started to remember being in the garage and opened his eyes to pure darkness and Kristina felt him moving his head back and forth trying to get his bearings.

"Johnny, don't. We're trapped in the trunk of a car. The police are tracking us with your cell phone. We're headed towards the waterfront."

He was trying to focus despite a splitting head ache. "Are you ok?" he asked reaching out to touch her since he couldn't see her.

"I'm not hurt. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this."

"What's going on? Why were those guys after you?"

"It's a case I'm supposed to try in court tomorrow. I think they were trying to shut me up. You just showed up at the wrong time. I'm so sorry." She felt horrible for putting John in danger.

"Hey, this type of thing is part of my life." His right hand found the side of her face and she melted into his hand as tears began to fall down her cheek. He pulled her into his chest and held onto her. "We're going to be ok." He tried to reassure her.

"They…they're trying to figure out if I'm really Sonny Corinthos' daughter but they don't know who you are…yet."

He thought for a second. "Well, maybe I can buy the cops a little more time when they open the trunk by making my identity known."

"Or you could get yourself killed faster." She argued. "These people don't kill over territory or money, they do it just to prove they can."

"Yeah, but they aren't completely stupid either, which my guess is why they waited to find out if you're really Sonny's daughter or not first. The Corinthos name is well known but so is mine. I'm not saying it will stop them but we are just trying to buy some time here."

Kristina didn't say anything for a few moments. Even though they were in complete darkness he could feel her eyes on him. She put her hands on either side of his face and then he felt her lips on his. He returned her kiss which felt like more tenderness then he's felt his whole life. She slowly separated from him and pressed her head against his chest. "Don't you dare get killed on me." She ordered with a quiver in her voice.

"I won't." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. They stayed that way for a minute in silence. He was lost in thought for those moments and decided to distract Kristina.

"Hey, do you remember when we were in Cabo and you told me about going to see Don Giovonni at the San Francisco opera house?"

"Yeah."

"I never told you but you painted such a vivid picture of it for me that about 2 months after I got home I went to San Francisco and saw it too."

"You did?" She sounded so surprised.

"Yeah, you know, I never went to college and I've done very little traveling, but when you told me how it made you both laugh and cry, I don't know, I felt like maybe if I saw it, it might feel like I was seeing it with you. Kind of like maybe I was having that college experience with you too. I know it sounds stupid, and it is probably the most sappy thing I've ever done, but that was probably the last time I felt like everybody else. Like I was just another guy with the world ahead of him walking down the street."

"You never told me you did that?" she really wished she could look at his face right now.

"I never told you I missed you either." He said with some sadness in his voice.

"You know, after Cabo I went to the Indianapolis 500 too." She admitted.

"You did?" Even though she couldn't see it, this brought a smile to his face picturing her there.

"Yeah, it was exciting, and something I never would have thought to do if you hadn't told me how you'd always wanted to go."

They felt the car start to slow down.

"Ok, I think we're stopping. Look, whatever happens, you don't do anything crazy ok. Like coming back out of an elevator to check on me." He scolded slightly but was serious.

She knew this wasn't the time to argue with him. "Promise me, you won't get killed."

"I promise." He said although not convincingly.

She knew he couldn't promise that to her but was trying to comfort her. Then the trunk opened and all 4 men were around them as they were huddled together.

"So let me guess, this is your boyfriend huh sweetheart?" the lead man said and John took Kristina's arms off of him and pushed her behind him. Two of the men grabbed each of his arms and hoisted him up. He didn't resist knowing this wasn't the time.

"Look, you all don't know what you've just got yourselves into." He used his most menacing tone. One Kristina had never really been privy to hearing. He was standing in front of the lead man with his arms still twisted to either side of him by the two men. The remaining man grabbed Kristina and pulled her out of the trunk. She could see they were on one of the piers. There was a speed boat tied to the pier they were on. She turned back around to see the lead man punch John in his stomach.

"No man you see, we did a little research on the way here and figured out that we just grabbed Sonny Corinthos' daughter, so see we need to keep her but you, you we don't need." The man sounded a little on edge and pulled his gun out, John guessed finding out he just kidnapped the daughter of the biggest mob boss on the East Coast was making him nervous. Let's see how he handles knowing he also just kidnapped the second biggest name in organized crime in the state.

"That's where you're wrong man. See, I'm John Zacchara." He said seething.

The man's eyes narrowed and he looked like he was about to scream. Instead he snapped and backhanded John in the face with the gun. That one hurt, and the two men lost their grip on John as he fell to the ground.

"Stop it!" Kristina yelled.

The man quickly turned on her and rushed up grabbing her face and squeezing it. "Why did you have to be such a problem you little bitch!" he screamed at her and Kristina could see he was losing his control.

"Look, you just let us go and no one will come after you. My father will leave you alone, John will leave you alone. You have my word." She spit the words out so fast she hoped he understood.

"Your word? Your word? Words mean jack to me lady!" He screamed tightening his grip and making Kristina wince in pain.

"Get your hands off of her or I swear to god you will wish I _only _killed you!" If there was a way to scream and growl at the same time John just accomplished it.

The man turned on him gun drawn again. "You don't have the upper hand here man! You got that Mr. Bigshot! I'm in charge here!" he screamed and began pacing back and forth.

"Let's just get out of here!" The man holding Kristina's arms behind her said and began to fidget nervously. "Forget everything ok, we can't take on these guys! Even if we bag them, both organizations will hunt us down, come on man!"

"Shut up!" The man yelled again. "I'm the one in charge here! I decide what we do!"

The sound of cars approaching could be heard in the distance.

"Cops!" One of the men behind Johnny yelled.

"Ok, move, get them in the boat!" The main man ordered.

"Screw it leave them!" The man holding Kristina argued and threw Kristina away from him and to the ground. The other two men holding Johnny followed suit and shoved Johnny away too and ran down the docks and to the boat.

Angry the main man went to grab Kristina and John tackled him, as he did the gun went flying. A fight ensued with punches being traded. John was fighting through the ache all over his head. He had taken two very hard blows with a gun and they were taking their toll. He was fighting on pure instinct and adrenaline. The man kicked John off of him and he went flying backwards. The man then pulled a knife out. He took a step towards Johnny and then a shot rang out. Johnny looked up and saw the man fall to the ground clutching his side where blood began to pour out. He looked to his side and saw Dante and Mac running towards them along with a dozen uniformed officers. The shot however came from the man's own gun which Kristina had in her hand.

Kristina's hands were gripped tightly around the handgun and her face had a blank expression. Dante came running up first and gently prodded Kristina to drop the gun. She slowly placed it down and Dante took it. Mac ran towards the shot man as his friends took off on the boat that was waiting for them. Mac kicked the knife far away from the man on the ground and barked for an ambulance.

Johnny crawled over to Kristina and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked her gently.

She heard him and thought words escaped her mouth to answer him but in reality nothing came out. She just stared at him and then reached out and hugged him tightly.

A few minutes later two ambulances arrived and one team took to checking on Kristina and Johnny while the other went to the man Kristina shot. While Johnny was being checked Dante and Mac spoke to Kristina about what happened.

Mac and Dante then huddled together talking about the scene that unfolded that night, out of earshot of Kristina and Johnny.

The EMT let Johnny know that he wanted him to go in to the hospital to get checked out because he had a possible concussion and with two very hard blows to the head they'd like to run some tests to make sure he didn't have any damage they weren't seeing. Although he initially protested Kristina insisted and also insisted on accompanying him. As they loaded into the ambulance they saw the man being loaded onto a stretcher and just before they closed the doors Kristina saw a sheet being drawn over the man's head. He was dead. She had killed him.

The hospital

Kristina waited as they were running tests on Johnny. Dante entered to sit with his sister.

"Hey, how's Johnny?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"They are running some tests right now, just to make sure he doesn't have a bleed in his brain or anything like that." She looked down at her hands. "He shouldn't even be here in the first place." She mumbled the last part.

"Hey, this wasn't your fault." Dante put his arm around his sister.

"You know I don't know how many lectures I sat through about Johnny being too dangerous for me to be around as a kid, and then it turns out that I'm the one that lands him in the hospital."

"Look Kristina, the uh, the man you shot…"

"I know Dante." She paused for a second. "He's dead isn't he?"

"Yeah, yeah he is."

They sat quietly for a second. She swallowed hard trying to push down the feeling in her chest. The feeling she could only imagine was from taking the life of another person.

"Look, I don't want you to worry about this ok. Mac and I both saw what happened and you were defending Johnny. You made the right choice and you have nothing to feel badly about."

"Thanks Dante." She sounded disheartened and Dante wasn't sure what to do about it. "Could you please not let Mom or Dad know about this ok."

"Sure, if that is what you want but I think…"

"Look, I just don't need Dad starting a war or putting guards all over me, and I don't need mom hovering and calling every hour on the hour right now ok."

"Well, we also caught the other three men that took off on the boat so you don't have to worry about them." He reached out and took her hand. "I won't tell your mom or Sonny."

"Thanks."

"I am going to put a guard on you for a few days though just to be safe."

Kristina was about to answer back but Johnny came walking out just then.  
>"Hey, what did the Doctor say?" she asked standing up and walking over to him.<p>

"He said I've got a concussion and have to stay awake for at least another 12 hours, but the good news is no bleeding or fractures."

"That's good." She said relieved.

"Look, I'm putting guards on both of you tonight just to be safe."

"Don't worry about me Detective. I've got my own security if you recall."

"Yeah, but I also know you don't really use them because you think you're indestructible." He rolled his eyes at Johnny's cockiness.

"I will use them tonight. I'm not in the mood for another fight, so don't worry about me." That was his best, most polite way of declining police protection.

"Dante if John's using his security tonight then you shouldn't waste someone on me. I'm going to stay with John to make sure he stays awake and is ok."

Dante looked at the two of them and didn't like what he saw but knew this wasn't the right time to aggravate his sister.

"Ok, if that is what you want. I'll check on you tomorrow." He walked over and hugged his sister. "I'm glad you're ok. I love you."

"I love you too. Thanks for everything."

Penthouse

"You know, you don't have to stay here. I'm ok on my own. It's not my first concussion and probably won't be the last." John unlocked the door and opened it for Kristina.

"Yeah, but this is the first time your concussion is my fault so I'll stay." She took her coat off and put it on the couch turning back around to face him. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I was just going to grab a drink. Do you want one?"

"Yeah, I could use one, but I'll get it." She turned towards the bar but saw it on the floor and glass still everywhere on the floor. She looked over and saw another mess all over the floor by the shelf John has against his wall. She quickly grabbed John and spun him around shoving him back out the door. "Move! Someone's been here!"

"No, Kristina wait, wait. It was me." He said bracing his arms against the door frame to stop her from pushing him out of the apartment.

"You?" She turned and saw the damage. "Oh thank god." She relaxed and turned to walk back in the apartment. John followed her and closed the door behind them. She walked towards all the broken glass and surveyed the damage.

"So what happened here?" She asked through narrowed eyes.

He looked at her not wanting to lie to her but not wanting her to feel guilty either and he knew she would. "I had a disagreement with a business associate last night and I just hadn't gotten around to cleaning it up yet." So, not a total lie.

He wasn't telling her something. She pressed her lips together tightly and made a hmm…sound, then walked into the kitchen. He took off his coat and sat down on the couch. His head hurt and this was not how he expected his evening to go.

Kristina walked back in with an ice pack in one hand and two beers in the other. She sat down next to him and gently placed the ice pack on his neck while handing him one of the beers. "You know, my dad used to tear up his house at different emotional points in his life." She took a drink of her beer. "He told me that he used to leave the house in shambles as a reminder that his life was as a mess as his house was." She took another drink. "So, do you want to tell me what really happened?"

He held the icepack on his neck and took a drink. "Ethan stopped by last night." He said flatly and then took the ice pack off his neck and set it to the side of him on the couch.

Kristina sat back on the couch letting her head rest on the top of the cushion. "I figured. I thought he might and I should have warned you. I'm sorry. I was exhausted after admitting the truth to him and fell asleep."

"It's ok. Honestly I had been wondering when it would happen anyway. I was ready."

"Yeah, it looks like it." She said sarcastically but without real humor.

Johnny studied her face and her heart wasn't in this conversation and he could tell. He took another drink of his beer but then set it down on the coffee table. "Ok, so how about you tell me what is really bothering you?"

She looked at him and then stared back into the air in the apartment. "You think that guy was all of what 20? Maybe 21?" She took a drink. "Now he's dead, and I pulled the trigger."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could take that feeling away from you. I never wanted you to feel that, ever."

"I know. I guess it was inevitable though, given who I am, and who my father is. I'm surprised it took this long actually." She took a long drink.

"You know, you don't have to be tough with me. I know you feel bad about what happened."

She clenched her jaw as a tear rolled down her cheek. "That's the thing John, you know, I feel so guilty, but I'd do it again. He was trying to kill you." She turned to face him. "I couldn't let that happen. I've been running the scene over in my mind for the last couple of hours thinking if I could have done something differently and it's driving me crazy!" she began to sob as the tears fell down her cheeks. Johnny slid over and held her as she cried on his shoulder. A few minutes later the tears and sobs subsided and they pulled apart. When they did as they passed their mouths they could feel each other's breath on their skin. They slowly came together and kissed. It quickly built to a passionate, hot , needful kiss. Both were searching for something in the kiss of the other, maybe an answer to the question that had been rolling around in their heads for the last few days.

Kristina was the first to break away, however when she did the look in her eyes and the heaving of her chest made it clear that this wasn't a kiss that she wanted to stop there. She pulled the clip out of her hair allowing it to flow freely down her back, then moved to unbutton her blouse. John reached out and covered her hands with his. It was a silent question to her. She slowly moved his hands to her waist and repositioned hers to his shirt and began unbuttoning it. He took her answer and finished doing the same to hers. They tore at the rest of theirs clothes and she laid back on the couch. He stopped, and scooped her up with her legs around his waist and carried her up the stairs to his bed.

He laid her down on the bed and they tore what was left of their clothes off. Their need for contact was intense and their desire for each other equal. He reveled in exploring her body again. Thoughts had run rampant in his mind the last few days and periodically over the last year about being with her again. Kristina craved his contact and especially tonight wanted to feel his arms around her. She was trying to be strong but she was shaken. She still hated being grabbed against her will and in every moment of her life after Keifer, it has shaken her to the pit of her stomach. She was drinking Johnny in as he was a safe haven for her, from the scent of his cologne, to the feel of his muscles under her fingertips, her body ached to join with his. They went back and forth bringing each other to the brink and then trading off. When they finally came together it felt as though they had been gasping for oxygen. Both were quivering and breathless and John fell down next to Kristina when it was over. They lay there until they caught their breath. Then Johnny wrapped his arms around Kristina and held her.

"That was amazing." She whispered sweetly trailing small kisses on his chest.

"You are amazing." He found her lips again and kissed her softly. She then placed her head in the crook of his arm and nuzzled in for a moment until she remembered… "Oh, you can't fall asleep."

"That's ok, I'll just hold you until you do."

"No, you know that won't work. You'll hold me and pass out." She thought for a second then sat up. "Ok, I guess we're are going to have to find ways to keep you awake."

"Yeah, but you need to get some sleep. You have court tomorrow don't you?"

"Actually no. The DA took over the case given what happened. I'm going to go still but we talked it over and I don't want to take attention off of the boy that was beaten. This should be about him not about what happened to me and the defending attorney will try to manipulate what happened tonight."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Truthfully I think he's in better hands right now. I can't be 100% sure how being in that courtroom with them will affect me tomorrow and I'd rather not chance it."

"Well, I guess I won't feel so bad now about keeping you up all night then."

She smiled at him. "Which brings us back to you." She pulled the sheet around herself and walked into John's bathroom. He could hear the water starting to pour into his tub. Kristina came back into his line of view in the doorframe.

"Come on Mr. Zacchara. How about we get cleaned up?"

How could he resist an invitation like that? He smiled and got up not bothering to grab anything. Kristina loved his confidence. It was one of the things that most attracted her to him. He stood in front of her and she dropped her sheet and took his hand. He saw bubbles in his tub. He knew he had the gel to make a bubble bath but he never used them.

"Oooo bubbles." He laughed and teased her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'd smack you upside the head but I don't want to do any more damage."

She climbed in and Johnny followed. He sat at the back and she took the opposite end.

"Have you placed the scent yet?" she asked him with an arched brow.

He thought for a second. "It smells like a flower but I can't place it. I have never used the bubble bath gel honestly."

"Yeah, I know I broke the seal on the bottle. It's peony and vanilla. Kind of girlie so I'm guessing it was a gift or something someone left behind."

"Very perceptive. Yeah, this girl I went out with a few times left it here and I just didn't get around to throwing it out yet."

"Well, it works out nicely because a bubble bath is a good way to relax and let your day go and after today we could both use it."

"Yeah, it definitely wasn't the greatest day but I'm not complaining about how it's ending." He reached in the water for Kristina's leg and lifted it out of the water slightly and began rubbing her foot. "How is your leg feeling?"

"It's good. I limped a little yesterday but it was better by this morning." He brushed the suds off her leg and saw a large bruise.

"That looks like it hurts." He examined it as the color looked brown with a slight purple tint to it.

"No, not really. I think it looks worse than it feels. I've got another one a little higher up my thigh too and I can't even feel it."

"From the treadmill too?"

"Yeah, I think so, I noticed it last night. I think you're going to have a nice purple one too on your cheekbone there." She said pointing to his face.

"Yeah, they don't last too long on me. Maybe it's the Greek in me."

"Hey, don't forget I've got a little Greek in me too. I am a Cassidine after all."

"Yeah, you know I always forget that. Hmm…you're a Cassidine and a Corinthos." He shook his head. "You just didn't have a chance did you?"

"Oh you're one to talk." She splashed water at him. "I'll tell you what though Helena Cassidine is definitely one relative I am not eager to run into. The last time I saw her I was I think 10 years old and I still remember a shiver of ice cold run down my spine."

"If I remember right the Cassidine's and Spencer's have a what 30-40 year feud running?"

"Yeah, something like that. My mom told me some of it and Ethan told me a little more."

There was the name that snapped him back to reality. Ethan. Kristina saw the look in his eyes and she knew the mention of Ethan put an end to their banter. Truth be told she had been thinking of him since she walked into the bathroom. She wondered if this had been a mistake with Johnny after an emotional night and another part wondered if maybe this was her way of making a choice and going down a certain path like Dante said. Either way she just wanted to stop thinking about everything right now.

"I don't want you to think about Ethan." She spoke gently. "I've made my choice."

"And you chose me?" he wondered.

"I don't know where this will go, if anywhere John, but I wanted to be with you tonight and I that tells me something." She moved over in the tub and placed herself to lean against his chest. "We'll just take it one day at a time and see where we end up right?"

"Are you sure? I know this was an emotional night for you and I don't want you to regret anything." He was hearing her words but couldn't help but wonder about her heart. He cared for her too much to not express his concern.

She turned and kissed him. "I don't regret anything." She smiled and leaned back against him. "I'll talk to Ethan tomorrow."

Courthouse

The DA did a great job and Kristina was impressed. He brokered a deal with the defense last night and although the terms weren't as long as Kristina would have liked it does get them put away for at least 7 years. Johnny wanted to go with her today but she insisted she wanted to go on her own. She saw a guard in the corner that had to be his though. She'd been around guards long enough to know what they looked like even if they were supposed to blend in. She smiled to herself and got up to leave when everyone else did.

"Ms. Davis?" The small voice called her name. She turned around to see Maggie coming up to her cautiously. This 17 year old girl looked like the weight of the world was on her poor shoulders.

"Hi Maggie. How are feeling today?" she expressed concern for the girl.

"I'm good. I'm glad at least this part is over. But…" she fidgeted slightly "I heard the attorneys talking and I heard about what happened to you last night. I'm glad you are ok."

Kristina smiled and hugged the young girl. "Maggie, you don't need to worry about me."

"Well, I wanted to say thank you. I guess they are going to relocate me soon and I wanted to say goodbye. I heard the District Attorney say that if they hadn't had your ordeal to bargain with it probably would have been a drawn out process."

"The wheels of justice aren't perfect and I guess we have to use what we can. I just hope your life from here on out is much more peaceful and happy. Make it a good one Maggie. You have the world in front of you." She smiled sweetly and squeezed Maggie's hand gently.

Maggie returned her smile and was about to put her hand on top of Kristina's when she notice a very large bruise on her hand. "Ouch that looks like it hurt." She said bringing Kristina's hand up.

"Oh yeah, well, an elevator door and I didn't agree yesterday." She joked to not get into details the girl did not need to hear.

"I hope it heals fast." She hugged her again. "I better go, thank you again."

"You're welcome Maggie."

The girl walked back over to the police protection assigned to her and Kristina turned back around to leave when she saw Ethan in front of her. Her heart jumped. She hadn't expected him this early. She managed to get a few hours of sleep in despite her protests to John to stay awake with him but she was exhausted and her senses were very much dulled.

"Hi."

"Hi luv. I uh, heard about what happened and wanted to come and check on you. I'm sorry you went through that. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. It was a long day yesterday."

"I wish you would have called. I would have stayed with you last night. No strings of course." He joked trying to lighten the mood from where they last left off.

There was her opening. She swallowed hard as her heart felt like it was jumping out of her throat. "Can we sit for a minute?" She asked him.

"Sure." He walked over and sat down in one of the chairs. They were the only ones in the courtroom now as everyone else had cleared out. Kristina sat down next to him. She didn't know what to say. She ran her hand through her hair and Ethan saw the large bruise.

"Luv, what happened to your hand?" He gently reached out for it and held it in his to examine.

"Oh, that, it was just part of what happened last night. The elevator door was closing and I reached out to stop it."

"I've done that before luv and it shouldn't bruise that bad." He said concerned.

"Well, maybe I hurt it breaking a guys nose too, I don't know." She said indifferently trying to get back on track.

Ethan smiled. "You know it's weird for me to know how well you can take care of yourself."

"Yeah well, obviously not since I got kidnapped and endangered Johnny too in the process."

"It wasn't your fault Kristina. This could have happened to anyone trying this case." He tried to make her feel better.

"I know. I guess it just feels like as soon as I get back I end up dealing with people with guns again and this time…." Her thought trailed off and she shook her head to try to re-focus and not think about shooting and killing that man. "No, look…this wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about." She took a breath and tried to just let the words come out because honestly she had no idea how she was going to say this.

"Ethan, things happened yesterday and I've made the decision to begin seeing Johnny. " She averted his eyes for a moment and then forced herself to look up at him. He had the same look on his face as he did when they sat down. "I just…I just can't go back Ethan. I'm sorry, and more than anything I don't want you to hate John over this. He didn't set out to hurt you. We have been in contact regularly for the last year and it had nothing to do with you, honestly it was just about us. Neither of us would purposely hurt you for anything."

He looked at her and placed his second hand on top of hers sandwiching her one hand gently. "I'm not going to ask for details of what 'things' mean because I did stop by your place last night and you weren't home. When you weren't there I went to see Johnny and the guard told me he was in for the night and not accepting visitors." He rubbed her hand absent mindedly. "I know it was after you both returned and I can't say that I want any more detail than that." He clenched his jaw and managed a fake smile while looking down to the ground. "I hoped this wouldn't happen but I was expecting this conversation today. You're running away from me. I see that now luv, but I want you know that I'm not giving up." He looked into her eyes with focus and determination, but most of all love. "You see, I know I screwed up. I broke your heart and for that I will always be sorry. But you are running from me, and John has his arms wide open for you to run to. It's easy, and it's comfortable, but it's not love, it's not me. You love me, and now I'm going to be the one to get you to admit it the way I was too stupid to years ago." He kissed the bruise on her hand gently and walked out.

She sat there in shock. Ethan has not said word one to her in years and he still saw right through her. How could he know how she feels? She doesn't even know how she feels. She knows she can't be with Ethan, she just can't. Her heart aches at the thought. She isn't running to John just because his arms are open for her. John makes her feel safe and protected and she can say anything to him. She chose John. Ethan isn't going to make her second guess herself. She got up and decided to put this out of her mind.

Kristina spent the day in her office looking over files. She was exhausted and could barely keep her eyes open but tonight was her night with Morgan and Molly and she had to get home and start cooking. She closed the file she was reading and rubbed the top of her nose. She was so tired she almost didn't even hear the knock at her door.

"Kristina?" Sonny asked as he entered her office.

"Dad." She said surprised.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" He saw the dark circles under her eyes and how tired she looked.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. I had a long night."

"I heard. I have to say though that I'm a little disappointed that I didn't you know, hear it from you."

"Dad, I'm not going to get into this with you ok. I'm not a kid that needs to check in with her Dad. I can take care of myself." What a load of crap that was. She thought to herself. The only thing that really kept her alive last night was throwing out her Dad's name. A realization that did not escape her. She exhaled and stood up.

"Look Kristina…" Sonny started to say.

"No Dad, wait. Look, I'm sorry." She walked over in front of her father. "I know we have always had our differences, and I know me taking this job is a big one, but truth is that the thing that kept me alive last night was throwing your name around." She sat down on the couch against the wall and Sonny followed her.

"If I helped at all, then I'm glad. I want you safe no matter what. But you know, I don't think that is what kept you safe. I think it's your quick thinking and resourcefulness. You, you just take control of your world and I could not be prouder of you and what you've become."

"Dad, no matter how hard I've worked, somehow I managed to end up in the exact place I didn't want to be. I killed a man Dad. He was so young, and I know I did the right thing but still I took his life and now I'm going to have to live with that." She looked at his face almost searching for some answer that will be the secret to living with what she's done.

He reached around her and put his arm around her shoulders and drew her close. "You had two seconds to make a choice Kristina, and you know, the reason you had to do that was because of choices that he made in his life. Sometimes you have to own what you've done. I've had to learn that the hard way. You can't fight it or run from it. You did what you had to do to survive. You have the right to do that."

She leaned and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Dad."

Kristina's

She was pouring tortilla chips in a bowl when she heard the knock at the door. She walked over and looked through the peep hole then opened the door.

"Hey guys!" She hugged Molly and then Morgan who was behind her as they each came in.

"This place is great Kristina. Sorry I couldn't help you move in." Morgan said looking around.

"That's ok. It wasn't that hard." She closed the door after them and flashed back to the very turbulent two days that moved her into her apartment.

"What's for dinner?" Molly asked plopping down on the couch.

"Geez, not wasting any time with pleasantries huh Mol?" Kristina smacked the top of her head and walked into the kitchen. "Look, I've had a really busy couple days at work so I kind of skimped on the culinary cuisine and went with nachos. I hope that's ok."

"Just as long as you made a lot, I'm good." Morgan took his shoes off and sat on the other couch. She smiled as Molly started arguing with Morgan about his smelly feet. She really missed her siblings.

Kristina pulled her loose pajama pants on and stripped down to her tank top. She went to wash her face and brush her teeth. She made her way to her bed and crawled under the covers. She kept fighting the sleep that wanted to overtake her. She could hear every creek or lack there of in her apartment. She spent about 20 minutes like that and finally reached for her cell phone.

'RU Sleeping?' she sent a text.

'Not really. U?'

'Want 2 but can't'

'I'll b right there'

She smiled at the message and got up and poured herself a glass of wine. After her second sip there was the knock at the door she was expecting. She walked over and opened it to John standing there in his sweats and a t-shirt.

"Hey you." She kissed him.

"Hey yourself." He walked in.

"Did you relieve your guard?" she asked and he turned around to look at her. He thought about denying it for a split second but saw the look in her eyes and decided that there was no point.

"He went around the corner for a minute."

"Ah, I see."

"Sorry I didn't tell you. I just figured it wasn't worth the argument."

"It's ok. I understand."

"Wow, that was too easy. Are you feeling ok?" he teased her but then looked at the circles under her eyes. She still looked beautiful, especially with no makeup on but it did make him feel bad for keeping her awake most of last night.

"Funny. I'm just not upset about the guard. I saw him in court today and honestly it was a little comforting to know he was lurking around. Maybe I was just too tired to care I don't know." She half laughed and yawned at the same time.

"Well, how about now we just go lay down for the night and sleep. We have all the time in the world for other things. Tonight just know I'm right beside you and I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

She smiled and knew John meant that, but wished that could really be true. "Ok." She put her arms around his waist and they walked into her room for a good night's sleep. At least tonight would bring her some peace.


	5. Chapter 5

The choices we make

Pt 5

About a week later.

Kristina and Johnny walked into Kelly's to grab some coffee before they each went their separate ways for the day. She was laughing at a joke he made when he opened the door for her. He could hear her laugh from the counter and before he even turned around he knew it was her. They walked in and both stopped when they saw him turn around.

"Luv."

"Ethan, hi." She greeted with a small smile.

He turned his attention to John noting the guarded look on his face as if he did not know what to expect from his former best friend.

"John." He said politely without any undertone of animosity.

"Ethan." Johnny greeted knowing this was bound to happen sooner or later but was hoping they could work something out that wouldn't put Kristina in the middle.

"Are you two grabbing some breakfast this morning?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"No, just coffee. I'm due in court in about 30 minutes and I have to stop at the station first.

"Ah, well here let me get out of your way then." He stepped aside for her to place her order at the counter.

She turned to look at John. "Just grab me a black coffee."

She knew that meant he wanted to talk to Ethan for a moment. She wondered now if she should have told him all of what Ethan said about not giving up on her, but in that second she really didn't have the opportunity to worry about it. "Ok." She replied and went to place their order.

John took two steps away and Ethan followed knowing John wanted to say something to him and truth be told he was curious.

"Look, I know this didn't play out the way you wanted and I'm sorry for that, but Kristina and I are happy and I want to make sure you respect that." He tried to make that request as polite as possible while still making sure his message got across.

Ethan looked at John's face and really saw the depth of feeling he had for Kristina. He wasn't really looking for it the other day as he was more angry than anything. Ethan didn't really respond as this development caught him off guard slightly.

"Do you understand what I'm asking you here?" Johnny prodded for an answer.

"I think I'm beginning to understand a lot mate." He took another sip of his coffee.

Kristina returned with hers and John's and handed his to him.

"Thanks." He said to her giving her his most innocent smile which she knew meant he was up to something.

"You're welcome." She returned his smile. "Well, I better get going." She turned to Ethan. "Bye Ethan."

"Bye Luv." He smiled at her.

Johnny was beginning to hate that nickname. Kristina moved in to kiss him goodbye which kind of surprised John. For whatever reason he thought in the back of his mind that she would downplay their relationship in front of Ethan. He returned her kiss and although brief it actually meant a lot to him that she did that. "Bye John. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, I'll pick you up from work."

"Ok. Thanks." She turned and left Kelly's wondering if it was the best idea to leave those two alone but decided that this was between them and they had to work it out.

John watched her walk out and turned his focus back to Ethan. "Are we good here?" he asked.

"I think we're as good as we're going to get mate. You see, I am thinking a little clearer today than I was the other day." He motioned to sit down at a table. John took the seat across from Ethan. "I understand what happened between you and Kristina a year ago and really I can't be angry about it. I don't have the right. Now, does it mean I like the idea of your hands on her? No. But, it is what it is. Now, that being said, you've been a good friend to me and we've never been cross, but I love Kristina and I can't change that and I can't even say I want to." He put his coffee down on the table. "You've been my friend, but I have to let you know that I'm not giving up on her, no matter if you've gotten her into your bed now."

John just stared at Ethan taking in what he said. Now it was his turn to sit and sip his coffee and contemplate. He then put his coffee down on the table and leaned forward. "You know Ethel, I would say 'may the best man win' but you see, as of right now I've already won." He smirked at him using his most devilish grin. "But, let me tell you this, if you stress her out or become a nuisance to her trying to 'win her over' I will beat your teeth in and you won't be able to give her your playboy grin ever again 'mate'." Although he did not say what he wanted to which was he'd cut his heart out, Ethan got the hidden undertone under the politically correct version of it.

He laughed and picked up his coffee cup. "I'll see you around John. Nice talking to you."

"Always a pleasure Ethel."

DA's office

Kristina walked into work after her court case that morning and found Dante waiting for her.

"Well, this is a nice surprise." She said and gave him a hug.

"I just wanted to check on you and see how you're doing."

"I'm good. Getting back into a groove I guess. How's Lulu?"

"She's feeling great. Past all the morning sickness so that's a relief. She's starting to get cravings now though so I'm picking up some weird stuff at all hours." He laughed.

"Aww, well tell her to call me so we can grab lunch or something one of these days soon." She sat down at her desk.

"I will. Hey, I did want to let you know though that we moved Maggie out of the safe house this morning and she's being relocated into witness protection. She was beyond happy after they told her about Ethan's check."

She stopped and looked up at him puzzled. "What are you talking about 'Ethan's check'?"

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Well, Ethan came in last Friday night and left a donation for her in the form of $15,000 towards Maggie's college education. They are going to funnel it into an account for her under her new identity for college. He didn't tell you?" He asked surprised.

She shook her head. "No, he…he didn't say a word. I mean, he saw Maggie and I talking at the courthouse but…I don't know how or why…" she paused for a second in thought.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just…I just don't know what to think."

"What do you mean?"

Exasperated she let out a deep breath and went off. "I mean, that is the most amazing thing to do for that sweet girl, but I don't know where it came from. Does he think that if he does some incredible gesture that I'm going to go running to him? I mean really, is that how you men think?"

"Whoa, whoa, don't lump me into the 'you men' category, that will only lead to trouble trust me."

"I'm sorry, but really, that wonderful gift drastically changes that girl's life, and I have to wonder if he would have done that if I hadn't chosen Johnny over him."

"So, back up, you chose Johnny? What does that mean?" he asked worried.

"It means that Johnny and I are going to take it a step at a time and see where we go, and I told Ethan that the day he saw me at the courthouse with Maggie. His response was that he wasn't going to give up on me."

"Do you want him to?"

"What is that supposed to mean? I just told you I chose John." She asked accusingly.

"Yeah, I heard you say it, I just have to wonder if that is where your heart is or if you just made the choice because your heart isn't there so it's safe. Regardless though, come on what are you doing? You work in the DA's office and you're going to start dating John Zacchara? You're digging yourself a hole, and if the DA finds out you're out."

"He can't fire me for dating John and he hired me knowing full well I'm Sonny Corinthos' daughter."

"So what happens when the day comes that you have to prosecute John?"

"It's a conflict of interest given our relationship just as much as it is with Dad." She had a response for every argument Dante was throwing at her. It's not like she hadn't thought of it herself.

"How can you be angry at our father for being who he is and turn around and hook up with someone that is him just twenty years younger." He was getting aggravated with his sister.

"John isn't Dad!" She stood up from behind her desk getting angry at her brother for making her defend her relationship with Johnny, who has been nothing but wonderful to her. "You know what I'm not going to do this with you here and now. Just go."

Dante threw his hands up, wanting to be done with this argument anyway. "Fine. I'll talk to you later." He stormed out of her office.

Kristina slammed her hand down on the desk trying to get control of her anger. How in the hell did this conversation go from Ethan's gift to Maggie to comparing John to her father. Plus, she didn't think anyone would have ever said to her that Johnny was a 'safe' choice. She walked over to her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey, can you meet me in the park in about an hour?" she waited for a response. "Ok, thanks I'll see you there."

The Park

Kristina was sitting on a bench staring at the kids playing in the playground. She was lost in thought when she was surprised from behind.

"Luv." He walked up behind her bench and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you called."

Her defenses immediately went up. "Yeah well, I had to get an answer to a question."

Ethan was a bit thrown by her tone. "Ok, what is it?" he asked.

"Did you give that check to Maggie trying to get me to leave John for you?" She was being very blunt as she did not feel like tip toeing around anything.

"I gave that check because as I was leaving the courthouse I overheard the DA talking to Mac about how brave she is and how it's such a shame she was going to have to postpone college and work twice as hard to try to get in now that they were going to have to uproot her and didn't have the funding they used to." He sat down next to her. "I could tell you cared about her and by the way she spoke to you I could also tell she was a good kid. I'm finally in a place to be able to help people sometimes and on the spur of the moment I just did it."

She stared at Ethan and it didn't take much searching to see that the gift came straight from his heart. She felt ashamed and embarrassed. "I'm…I'm sorry Ethan. I jumped to conclusions and completely misjudged your gesture. I guess I should have known you better than that."

"Apology accepted Luv, but you're fighting getting to know me again so really, how would you know any better?" He asked her putting her on the spot.

"I'm not fighting getting to know….you know what Ethan, I just can't do this." She stood up and then suddenly she saw spots and nearly fell over. Ethan shot up and grabbed her before she did.

"Luv, are you ok?" He gently slid her back down onto the bench.

"Yeah, yeah…I just got up too fast." She held the side of her head and tried to get the spots to subside.

"Maybe we should go get you checked out?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I…I have to get back to work." She shook her head and tried to stand up.

"Luv, you're not driving like this." He put his hand on her leg to stop her.

"I took a cab Ethan. I'll just grab another one. I'm fine, I just got a head rush that's all."

"I'll drive you. If this happens again though I'm turning my car and heading straight to GH, no argument."

"Fine, but it won't happen again." She stood up. "See, I'm fine. It was just a head rush and maybe too little food."

"Well, we'll grab a bite and then head back to work." He picked her coat up off the bench and held it up to help her into it. She accepted the gesture and put her arms into her coat.

They stopped at Kelly's and ordered lunch. He insisted she eat more than just a salad so she switched her order to a chicken sandwich and fries.

"Luv, you should be eating more if it's making you sick." He said worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just haven't had much of an appetite lately. A lot has been going on."

"Look, I don't want my feelings to cause you any stress ok. I feel the way I feel and I can't help it, I've been 100% honest with you since you got back and will continue to do that. You're running away from me and I'm fighting to not let that happen but if you're going to make yourself sick over this than I'll stop and leave you alone." He was completely serious. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her in any way, shape, or form.

She looked in his eyes and knew he was being honest. "Ethan, you aren't making me sick. I just had a head rush and not much food lately. It's not you. You know the whole kidnapping ordeal and…and killing that man just took its toll on me. I'm feeling better now I promise."

"You did what you had to do Luv, please don't beat yourself up about that. You know, a few years back I was put in a similar situation and I had to pull a trigger and it meant that man was no longer going to live, but I was. It is a pain in your gut that you have to live with but if I hadn't done it I wouldn't be here either, and I for one can't imagine being in this world without you being here."

She smiled beside herself. Ethan always had a way of making her feel better, it was a magic that he hadn't lost, and she missed. "Thank you Ethan."

"You're welcome Luv."

Later that night

Kristina was sitting on Johnny's couch and reading through some case files while he brought her a bowl of ice cream. She looked up and smiled. "What's this?"

"I thought you could use something sweet and I know mint cookie is your favorite."

She accepted the bowl and reached out for him to bend down and kiss her, which he happily obliged. He made himself comfortable on the other end of the couch propping her feet up in his lap. She began to eat her ice cream and he pulled her socks off and started to rub her feet.

"Wow, I'm getting ice cream and a foot rub?" she raised an eyebrow. "Is this going to be the norm when I stay over with you?" she teased and took another bite. "It's been a long week and I know I wore you out in Manhattan at the Alex Brown concert this weekend in the city."

"You wish. Remember buddy, I'm younger than you are. I think it was you that almost fell asleep in the carriage ride."

"Sue me madam attorney, it just felt so peaceful there and I don't feel at peace that often." He slid his hand up her yoga pant leg. "Besides, I was wide awake that night or did you forget that part."

"No, I don't think I could forget that." She put her papers on the coffee table and slinked over to John and kissed him.

"Mmm…Minty and Chocolately at the same time." He laughed and licked his lips.

"Ha!" she playfully hit him with the couch pillow. He stood up and scooped her up in his arms.

"Come on Ms. Davis, it's time for bed." He practically ran her up the stairs and she couldn't help but laugh at the silly side of John.

The next morning

Johnny and Kristina decided to go for a run together early that morning. They made it about a mile and Kristina felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She stopped and tried to catch her breath.

"Kristina, are you ok?" John bent down next to Kristina as she had her hands on her knees and was trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"Yeah, I….I…just..have to…rest for a…second." She labored for air.

"You are not fine." She was very pale and as he reached out to touch her he was shocked to find that her hand was ice cold. "Ok, hold on." He reached out for his cell phone and called 911. "Yeah, I'm on the corner of Michigan Ave and Beaumont. My girlfriend is having a hard time breathing and I don't know what's wrong. My name is John. Look I've got to go just hurry!" He hung up and sat Kristina down on the grass. "Ok sweety, look the ambulance is on its way ok, just try to relax and just breathe slow ok." He felt helpless and didn't know what to do.

"Jo…John, I can't…b…b…" she passed out.

"No No No! Kristina! Kristina!" he held her head in his lap. He frantically looked up searching for a face, any face. "Somebody help me!"

General Hospital

The EMT's ran into GH with Johnny right behind the stretcher carrying Kristina. They were yelling blood pressure and numbers and other things that he just couldn't hear. All he saw was Kristina so tiny and pale on the stretcher with oxygen strapped to her. She had not yet regained consciousness and it had been nearly 20 minutes. Her breathing looked like it was better though but what did he know, he wasn't a doctor. They rushed her into a room and Epiphany placed her hand on his shoulder and although he didn't hear her words he knew she told him to wait outside.

How could this happen? She was fine. They were laughing and joking around last night. They made love and fell asleep curled up together in his bed. When they got up this morning and they decided to go on a run and then grab some breakfast at Kelly's. How could this be happening?

He sat in the waiting area for what seemed like an eternity until Matt Hunter finally came out and headed for him.

"Johnny?"

He stood up. "Yeah, how is Kristina?"

"She's awake and asking for you."

"What happened?" He was relieved but still highly confused.

"We're running some tests right now and hopefully we'll have some more answers here in a few hours. She has some odd bruising though on her hand and some faint reminiscence of old bruising on her legs, do you know where those came from?"

"A couple weeks ago she fell off the treadmill and that gave her some bad bruises on her lower leg and upper thigh. Then she had a bruise on her hand from when we were kidnapped but it was healing and then she said yesterday that she accidentally hit it again on her desk at work."

Matt was hard to read and John couldn't tell what he was thinking. Normally you say bruising and someone would automatically assume abuse. So he wondered if that was a thought going around in Matt's head.

"Ok, well, we'll just see when our tests come back what we're dealing with."

"Ok, well, can I see her then?"

"Sure go ahead, keep her calm though."

"I will." He walked into her room. She had an IV in her arm and oxygen tubes in her nose. She still looked very pale, but she was awake and she turned to look at him.

"John." She said relieved to see him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm sorry I scared you."

He sat down next to her, took her hand and kissed it. "I'm just glad you are breathing again. I thought my heart was going to stop beating. I've never been that scared. It wasn't like it was something I could fight off or threaten my way out of, you just couldn't breathe and there was nothing I could do."

"You saved me and if you hadn't been with me I wouldn't be here." She squeezed his hand.

He smiled back at her. "Well, I guess we're even Ms. Davis."

Kristina stayed in the hospital almost all day and she answered questions and gave in to a sleuth of tests. She lay her head back and thoughts were floating around in her head that she didn't want to acknowledge. Finally late that afternoon Matt came back in and he had a rather somber look on his face.

"Kristina we still do not have a 100% conclusive answer for you but I do think that if we run one more test we might be on the right track and it would give us the definitive answer we are looking for." He held her gaze but didn't say anymore. Kristina was reading his expression and Johnny walked back over from the corner he was standing in.

"What test is it that you want her to take now?" Johnny asked.

Matt didn't respond to him. He stared from him to Kristina. Kristina bit her bottom lip and then exhaled. She looked back over to Johnny and answered him. "He wants me to have a bone marrow biopsy. That's it isn't it?"

Matt shook his head yes. "I think it's going to give us the answer that we're looking for. All signs are leading that direction with the results from your blood work."

Johnny shook his head not understanding why Kristina was looking at him the way she was. "Why, what is wrong with her blood work?"

She reached out to hold John's hand. "Matt thinks my Aplastic Anemia is back."

From the outside of her door he heard her words and he had to brace himself against the wall because he felt like the air had been knocked out of him. Did he hear her right? He ran a hand through his hair and decided to leave her alone for the moment even though he desperately wanted to be with her, he knew this wasn't the time. Ethan walked out of the hospital feeling like the world just broke in two.


	6. Chapter 6

The choices we make Pt 6

Six weeks had gone by since Kristina's biopsy results came back positive. People were getting tested left and right for matches. Molly was closest but still not as high a percentage of a match as they'd like to see in donation. The risk of rejection was higher the lower the percentage. It wasn't a risk Kristina was willing to take for her or her sister.

This bout came on very fast and very strong. After the initial biopsy, she was released to go home but that only lasted about a week as her fatigue and dizzy spells got to the point that she could not live on her own and had to be hospitalized. She also needed blood transfusions every other day now.

Her mother and father were permanent fixtures in the hospital as were Johnny, Ethan, Sam, Dante, Morgan, and Molly. However given her compromised immune system Morgan and Molly were limited in visitation due to their school age status and direct contact with multiple germs. Her father and Johnny went the rounds the first couple of days upon Sonny learning that Johnny and Kristina were seeing each other but as Kristina's situation deteriorated it did not seem important any longer and they put aside their differences. Ethan and Johnny declared a truce both deciding that just being there for Kristina was more important than who was there for her.

Kristina was allowing Ethan to come around and she was opening her heart. Quite honestly what kept nagging at her in the back of her mind was the reality that from one day to the next she may be gone and didn't want him to feel like she rejected him. She did love him. She always had. Fact is though, he did break her heart into a million pieces, and Johnny had been nothing but wonderful to her. Maybe she did run to Johnny more to get away from Ethan than because of actual feelings for him but now, she did love him. If she was up and mobile and living her life this may cause her stress, being in love with two people, however, at this moment she just accepted it for what it was.

She was laying in her hospital bed resting when the door to her room opened. Johnny poked his head in. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"A little tired but ok." She looked at him puzzled why he was only poking his head in. "Is there a reason you aren't coming in?"

Johnny laughed . "Nothing gets past you huh?" He teased. He went back out in the hall and then came back in carrying a large Christmas Tree. Sam followed behind carrying a large bag and Alexis behind her with an equally large bag.

"What's going on?" She sat up a little more in her bed.

"Well, I thought that you could use something to look at all day besides TV, and Xmas is just around the corner so….." He motioned his hands towards the tree.

"Plus we brought decorations so we could all decorate it." Sam chimed in.

"Molly ran home to shower and change before she comes over but should be here shortly." Alexis said walking over to her daughter and giving her a kiss on the forehead. It broke her heart to see the pale color of her skin and the dark circles under her eyes. She felt like she was back in time and seeing her daughter slip away a day at a time.

"That is so sweet. Thank you all so much."

"Well, it was Johnny's idea." Sam admitted.

Johnny just smiled and tried to look straight at Kristina's eyes and not make her feel like he was taking in her deteriorating body. Her already small frame seemed to just get smaller every day and the color of her skin, sunken eyes, and tubes in her, kept reminding him that with all his power he was helpless to save her.

Kristina reached her hand out for him to come closer. He did and wrapped his hand in hers and bent down to kiss her. Sam smiled sadly thinking how unfair all this was to her sister. She deserved a long, happy life, not this. This also brought back the memory of losing her only child, Lila. Life really had a way of letting you think the world is at your fingertips and then ripping the rug out from under you.

"Thank you." Kristina told Johnny.

"All I want is to see you smile." He said.

About an hour later and after Molly with Morgan and Dante in tow, arrived, they began decorating the tree.

"You know, I wasn't sure about your 'jumble decoration' concept Kristina but I'm kind of liking it now. It's looking pretty good." Morgan said as he placed a sparkly snowman on the tree.

Kristina was sitting in a chair next to the tree putting a silver snowflake on it. "I have always thought trees look better when you have just all these different colors and types of ornaments on them. Kind of like a kid decorated it. I think that's the spirit of Christmas. Not the fancy color schemes or 100.00 crystal ornament."

Molly and Johnny noticeably froze and looked at each other. Since Molly was helping Kristina at the time it didn't go unnoticed by her.

"What is it Mol?"

"Huh?" Was her quick thinking response.

"Molly?" Kristina looked at her sideways.

Johnny jumped in. "It's me. I..uh..I got you something I thought you'd like for the tree."

"Well, can I see it?" she asked.

He got up and went to the bag to the side of the couch and pulled out a box. At that moment Sonny walked in.

"Uncle Sonny!" Molly greeted him happily and walked over to give him a hug which he returned.

"Hey Molly. Hey everybody, what's going on?"

"Johnny got Kristina a Christmas tree so she had something to look at in her room and we all decided to help her decorate it." Molly explained.

"It looks great." He said taking in the tree and not the fact that Johnny gave it to his daughter.

"It needs a final touch though." Kristina chimed in and then turned to Johnny.

"Can I have my present?" she held her hands out.

Johnny didn't particularly like giving Kristina her gift in front of Sonny but it was about her not him and they were trying to dial down their animosity towards each other for her sake so he continued on and placed the box in Kristina's hands.

She opened it and her eyes looked like glass. She looked up at John. "Thank you so much. I…I don't know.."

"I just wanted to make it feel more like home." He said.

"Well, can we see it?" Dante asked.

Kristina wiped her eyes and turned the box around for everyone to see. It was a set of various frosted colored ornaments with pictures of Sonny, Alexis, Mac, Sam, Dante, Michael, Kristina, Morgan, and Molly, each having their own.

"Those are beautiful Johnny. How did you do that?" Sam asked.

"Molly helped me get the pictures and I took them to this holiday store where I know the owner and she made them for me." He explained.

Sonny couldn't help but take notice of John's care for his daughter. Through the years they've gone from pulling guns on each other to working together and everything in between, but no matter what he still would not pick Johnny for his daughter. Ethan would not be his second pick either but of the two he would definitely be the safer choice. He wasn't sure where his daughter's relationship with Ethan stood. He only knew that Ethan was here as often as Johnny was, and by the way his daughter looked at him she loved him. The problem he also saw though was that he saw a similar look of love in her eyes for Johnny. In the last couple of weeks though her condition was taking such a turn that whatever and whoever she needed to get through this and help her smile, was okay with him. The rest would wait until she recovered. If she recovered. The thought made him shiver, he didn't know how this world around him could go on without his daughter in it.

"Here, everybody grab your ornament and hang it." She held out the box. "Would you hang Michael's?" She asked John.

"Sure." He said reaching for Michael's ornament.

"I'll hang Mac's since he's at work." Alexis chimed in grabbing both hers and her husbands. "And Johnny, thank you for including him." She appreciated Johnny remembering her new husband. Sometimes the lives of her and her girls excludes him as they each already have such history on their own before they were married.

"He's Kristina's stepfather and she's always spoken very highly of him. He's her family."

Sonny stepped over and picked up his ornament. He shared a look with John but didn't say anything to him. He extended his hand which John accepted.

They all picked spots and hung their ornaments.

"Ok, I'll get the lights and then let's light this room up." Morgan went over to turn off the lights in the room and Molly went over and plugged the tree in.

The ornaments shimmered against the lights of the tree and it made the whole room sparkle. Kristina smiled brighter than John had seen her smile since she was a teenager. She reached her arm around John's waist, and he returned her embrace and stroked her hair.

Sam turned at that moment and saw a figure in the window of the door. Ethan. He looked in and didn't notice that Sam saw him. He stood for a second and then walked off. Sam whispered to her mother that she'd be right back and went after him.

"Ethan!" she yelled as he rounded the corner.

He turned and saw Sam running after him. He put his hands in his pockets and waited for her to catch up to him.

"Hey, why don't you come in?"

"It seems more like a family moment and I don't want to intrude." It was half true, so technically he wasn't lying, just omitting the fact that being in the room when Johnny and Kristina were holding and kissing each other was not his idea of fun.

"Really, and it has nothing to do with the fact Johnny is in there too?" Sam called him out.

He just stared at her and decided it was pointless to reply.

"Uh huh. That's what I thought. So what is going on with the three of you?" She didn't want to ask her sister in case the topic was distressing for her but both of them hovering around her at different times has both her and her mother wondering.

"Nothing. John and I just both know that we shouldn't uproot Kristina's world right now, so we're just both going to be there for her. We try to pass each other on opposite nights and days but we just both want to help her any way we can."

Sam raised an eyebrow at his response. "Why don't you try that again, except with the truth this time?"

"It's bloody killing me okay!" he broke. "I love her and I know she loves me but right now, at this moment I don't give a damn if she loves me back or not, she is slipping away and I can't do a damn thing about it!"

Sam felt hot tears sting her eyes as she saw the pain in Ethan's face and knowing that she was feeling the same way.

"I'd walk out of her life forever if it meant she was going to be okay. I'd drain every last drop of blood out of my body if she could use it instead of hers." He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned his back against the wall. "She needs both John and I right now and we're both willing to be there for her because both of us just want her to be okay and live through this but…." His words caught in his throat. "I can't…I can't watch her die Sam. I don't know what to do." He couldn't be strong any longer as tears ran down the sides of his face. Sam knelt down in front of him.

"You can't give up on her ok. I know sometimes no matter what we do we don't have a choice in who stays with us and who doesn't. We do have a choice in how we fill our days until the end comes for all of us. Choose how you want to spend your days with Kristina." She patted him on the shoulder and wiped her own eyes and went back to Kristina's room.

Ethan didn't get up right away. He let his head rest against the cold of the wall thinking about what Sam said.

Suddenly he heard yelling coming from Kristina's room. He got up and ran back praying to god she was ok. He ran in and Alexis was hugging Sam, Sonny, Molly, and Morgan were hugging in a circle of their own and Johnny held Kristina tightly in his arms and she was crying. Dr. Hunter was standing beside them.

"What's going on?" he interrupted. Sam was the first to respond.

"Spencer! Nikolas and Spencer were tested in Greece to see if they could do anything and Spencer is a 99.3% match!"

He had to let that news sink in. Did he hear her right? "Spencer? Really?"

Kristina had her head on John's chest and looked over towards Ethan. Tears of relief and joy were falling down her face and she smiled at him. He was taking a step in when Molly wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Isn't this wonderful!" she screamed as she nearly shrunk an inch off of his waist squeezing him so hard.

"Yes, it's amazing news." He hugged her back and continued looking at Kristina.

"So, what do we do now?" Sonny quickly asked trying to get back on track and getting Kristina the transplant she needed.

"Well, I've spoken to Mr. Cassidine and as Spencer is still underage he legally makes this choice for him but he said that Spencer 100% wants to help and they'll be on a flight tomorrow. Upon arrival we'll check Spencer in and make sure the test results from Greece are accurate. If they are then we would schedule the transplant probably for the day after to ensure Spencer had time to get over his jetlag and is in top form to undergo surgery." He turned back to Kristina. "Right now we have every reason to be hopeful. I'll be back to check on you later." He left the family alone.

"Sweetheart, this is great news!" Alexis engulfed Kristina in a hug. Kristina didn't even have words, she was so shocked that they found a match. She had resigned herself to dying but now…she may live. She felt so much relief in her heart. Her body was tiring the activity and excitement of this day though, and she reached for her bed when Alexis released her hold on her. Johnny saw this and moved in behind her to help her back into the bed.

"Thank you." She said quietly, tiring noticeably.

Sam noticed the look on Kristina's face. "Hey everybody, how about we let Kristina rest tonight. It's been a big day." She smiled at her sister, and her sister returned it in what was clearly a thank you. Each person went to hug her goodbye before they left. Ethan hung back to be the last one, except for John of course. He made his way to her bedside and reached out to hold her hand.

"See, I told you that you were going to be okay luv." He said kissing her hand. Kristina looked up at him. "Thank you for standing by me." She turned towards John to her other side and reached out for his hand too, which he accepted. "Thank you both. It means everything to me to that you both have stood by me." Johnny returned her smile but he couldn't help but hate this situation. Number one he hated that Kristina was sick and he wished to God he could make her better but number two, he hated sharing her (in a sense) with Ethan even if they did agree to coexist for Kristina's sake.

Looking towards Johnny Ethan responded. "We would do anything for you luv."

"I just want you safe, healthy, and happy." John replied and kissed her forehead, but he couldn't take the way Ethan looked at Kristina but didn't want to upset her. "I'm going to head out and let you get some rest. I'll be here first thing in the morning to check on you okay."

"Okay. John, thank you so much for today. It was wonderful." She smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed her softly.

Ethan felt like his eyes were going to burst into flames. He was trying to stay calm and focused but the last few weeks have been agony for him. The thought of the agony though then made him feel incredibly guilty with what Kristina was going through.

"It was my pleasure." He smiled at her. "I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and acknowledged Ethan with a simple "Ethan."

"See you John." He replied politely albeit with slight jaw clenching.

Johnny walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"I wish you guys would be friends again." Kristina said tiredly.

Ethan pulled up a chair next to her bed. "That's not something you need to worry about luv. Especially with everything you're going through, I don't want you thinking about mine and John's 'relationship'." He said that last part with a dramatic joking tone that made Kristina laugh.

"You're making fun of a sick person I hope you know that."

"Well you know you have put up less resistance to my charms by being confined to this hospital so I have to take advantage of the opportunities I can." He gave her his trademark grin.

"So then you're making fun AND taking advantage of a sick person. Much better." She was practically melting into her pillow.

"I can see you're tired luv, so I'll let you rest too." He moved to stand up but she grabbed his hand that was on the side of her bed.

"No, could you…could you stay with me a while longer?" She looked at him hopeful.

He sat back down. "I'll always stay by your side luv." She smiled at him. "So, what are you thinking?"

She exhaled and looked into the room for a second. "I don't know. I mean, I started to think that maybe this was my destiny you know? That maybe I wasn't meant to grow old or have children. Now, there is hope. I hate to put Spencer and Nikolas through a surgery but…"

"Hey, you heard Dr. Hunter, he said Spencer and Nikolas both were on board so you don't worry about that. You just lay there and continue to hope and dream for that long life that I know you are meant to have because no one, and I mean no one deserves it more than you do luv." He smiled but a tear glistened and fell before he could stop it. She reached up and wiped it gently off of his face. He moved his hand over hers and held it on his face. The intensity of their stare nearly brought Kristina to tears. Her heart beat quickened and instead of the ache in her heart that had been there a few weeks ago being in this close proximity to Ethan, now it felt more like he reached out and grabbed hold of it gently with his hand and was drawing her in slowly. His face was getting closer and closer, his lips inches away from hers. She didn't resist, she gave in as his lips softly grazed hers, at first searching and feeling, but then it was as if they both had found what they'd been searching for. The tenderness and emotion in his kiss was more than either had ever felt before. They slowly parted and he gently held his forehead against hers.

"Don't say anything luv. I don't want to talk about this until you're better, which you will be, but until then just remember the way this feels, the way we feel together. My love is there for you. My strength is here for you. Take anything you need from me because I just want you better. I love you Kristina. I have always loved you, and I always will, no matter what."

Kristina wanted to speak but did as Ethan asked. She lay there staring into his eyes, except this time she no longer was searching for anything. She found it. She found the answer that really she knew all along. She was running away from her fear of being left broken by him again, but now she saw that no matter what happened between them the love she felt for him and from him was worth any risk. After all, life could be over tomorrow and moments could be wasted by fear.

Ethan ran his hand through her loose hair to the side of her head on the pillow. "I'm going to let you sleep luv. I'll be here tomorrow." He kissed her again and then left her room. She normally would be wracked with stress tossing and turning about hurting John or destroying their friendship but with all she is going through it didn't seem as important. Life was about living each day she was fortunate enough to have, not about being afraid to live and to love.

The next three days were a big blur. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion yet at lightning speed. Nikolas and Spencer arrived two days prior and Spencer went through a round of tests yesterday determining if he was truly a match. He was, and they proceeded to schedule the procedures for today. Spencer was to go in first and then Kristina about 30 minutes after him to time things perfectly. Everyone was in the waiting room and Elizabeth and Robin came in to Kristina's room to wheel her into the O.R. As they were about to go out the door Ethan stood in the doorway.

"Can I…can I have one second with Kristina?" he asked humbly.

"Ethan, the timing that we are working with is very touchy," Robin began but saw the look in the man's eyes, "but, if you promise to take no more than 30 seconds I'll allow." She motioned at Elizabeth to step out. Elizabeth pat Ethan's arm in support as she walked into the hall to wait.

"I got you something to take into the operating room with you." He smiled at her.

"What is it?" she asked groggily as the drugs were kicking in.

He held up an antique silver frame with a picture of Alexis, Sam, Kristina, and Molly in it. "See, the picture is to remind you of the loved ones you hold dear, and the frame has these hearts engraved on the back which is to remind you of those that hold you dear." He pointed to the cluster of hearts engraved in the corner. "We all love you Kristina."

"I…I love you Ethan." She stammered out as Elizabeth and Robin came back.

"Ok, we have to go." Robin ordered.

"Here, I thought you could put this up in the operating room. I think…I think Kristina would like it close by." Ethan handed the frame to Elizabeth.

She smiled at her former brother in law. "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." He looked back at Kristina on the stretcher. She had passed out from the drugs they'd given her, she looked like an angel as they wheeled her off.

"I love you too." He whispered.

John watched his friend lean against the doorframe of Kristina's room and fold his arms in front of him.

"Please God, let her be ok. Not for me, I know I don't deserve it, but she does. Please." He heard him pray.

He walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Neither one of us actually deserves her with all that we've done in our lives. Thing is though, she deserves to have all her dreams come true, and have a long, full life." He looked away for a moment and then back to look his friend in the eye. "With the man she loves." He held out his hand to Ethan.

Ethan looked at him knowing what John was doing even without him coming out and saying it. He was letting Kristina go. Ethan accepted his hand. "Thanks mate." He said sincerely.

"Yeah, well, just be warned that if you ever and I mean ever hurt her the way you did before I will break both your legs and shave that precious head of hair you're so proud of Ethel."

Ethan smiled at his friend. "That will never happen. If I'm lucky enough to share a life with her then I will spend it treating her the way I should have all along." He paused for a second. "Plus, I know that I will have my best mate to always set me straight when I'm being a bloke."

"Like I said, broken legs." He cleared his throat. "Look, I'm not going to say this is going to be the easiest for me but I just want Kristina to be happy and I don't want to lose both of my best friends in the process, so I'm going to try to be as adult as I can, but I am going to need a little time ok?"

Ethan nodded. "Look mate, I know how easy it is to fall in love with her. For whatever it is worth, I know she loves you. I can see it. I also appreciate everything you've done for her. You've been someone she can count on and I really appreciate that."

John let Ethan's words sink in. "Look, we've got a wait ahead of us so do you want to go grab a coffee?"

"No, thanks, I don't want to leave."

"Ok, I'll bring you back one."

"Thanks."

Three hours later in the waiting room

Sonny and Alexis were sitting near the windows deep in conversation. Sam had taken Morgan and Molly to grab something to eat in the cafeteria. Dante and Nikolas were talking in the corridor. Johnny and Ethan were sitting in some chairs against the wall. Ethan had shut his eyes and began to doze off.

*There was fog everywhere, he spun around and then back again trying to find a way to go but he couldn't see anything. He saw a light in the distance. It was just a small dot but it looked like it was getting further and further away not closer. He ran towards it like his life depended on it. It had an amber glow to it, and as he got closer it began to take on a form. He saw long, dark sparkling hair floating around the form, which now appeared to be a woman. His heart felt like it was beating so fast it would break through his skin. He finally reached the floating woman and grabbed a hold of her hand to stop her. He turned her around, and it was Kristina. She was beautiful, and glowing, her face looked so happy and peaceful. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Kristina, what are you doing?" he asked her confused by what he was feeling. It was as if a vice was around his heart and he didn't know why.

She slowly reached up and her hand glided from his forehead, down the side of his face, and collarbone, and rested on his heart. All of a sudden it was as if her soul became infused in his. He felt her love for her family, friends, her beliefs, her aspirations, her fears and doubts, but most of all he felt her love for him. It was so intense and deep it brought tears to his eyes and made him fall to his knees. He was nearly gasping for air when she bent down and kissed him softly with her lips. He felt the air return to his lungs but it didn't feel right.

"You can't leave me!" He screamed and desperately tried to grab for her but his hands now slipped through her ethereal form. "No, please Kristina, don't go!" He tried for her legs now but she began to float away again. He got up and tried again to run after her. He stood in front of her form. "I'm sorry for all the time we wasted. I should have fought for us years ago but didn't but I won't make that mistake again! Please help me! Fight with me Kristina! We should have a long life together, and have the future we're meant to have! Stay with me, be with me! I need you please luv don't go! I love you, please!"

Instead of floating away, she began to disappear in front of his eyes.

"Nooo! "*

He jolted awake in his chair. Johnny felt Ethan's body jump in the chair next to him.

"You ok man?" he asked him noticing the pale look on Ethan's face.

"No…I…I have to check on Kristina." He jumped up and ran right into Matt and Robin coming into the waiting area.

"Kristina? Is Kristina…"

Matt was the first to speak. "It was more difficult than anticipated. Not because of the bone marrow but because of Kristina's deteriorating system. We got the marrow transplanted in however her heart gave out on the table."

Ethan felt his heart hit his stomach. Johnny couldn't believe what he was hearing. Alexis and Sonny held onto each other as Matt continued.

"We were able to get it started again and she is stable, however given her weakened system the next 48 hrs are critical, and I need you all to be prepared for the worst." He looked somber and Robin's heart went out to Sonny and his family with Alexis.

"Sonny, Alexis, we are going to do everything we can for Kristina but she's very, very weak and it really is up to her now."

"Well, let me tell you something, if it's up to Kristina then you've got nothing to worry about because she's the biggest fighter and the most stubborn person I've ever met in my life." Johnny put his hand on Ethan's back in support. "She's not going anywhere and she'll pull through."

"We all want that." Robin said supportively.

"She'll be in ICU so her visitors can only be one at a time and you need to be draped in sterile covers before entering. See Epiphany or Elizabeth and they'll help you." Matt informed them all. "We'll do everything we can I promise you." With that Matt and Robin walked off.

Alexis sobbed on Sonny's shoulder and at that moment Mac rounded the corner and saw the look on all their faces. He made his way to Alexis and Sonny relinquished his spot to him. Alexis clung to Mac and shed the tears she was trying to hold in. Sonny walked over to the window and stared out at the snow falling. It made everything look so peaceful and new. He clenched his jaw and tried to hold back his own tears. Dante made his way over to his father and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Why don't we go down to the hospital chapel?" Dante appealed to the one thing he and his father shared, their faith. Sonny nodded silently and walked with his eldest son.

Johnny ushered Ethan over to another part of the waiting area around the corner. "She's going to be ok. She's going to pull through. You know better than anyone she doesn't know how to give up."

Ethan looked like he was going to pass out. The color was drained from his face he felt like he could barely move. Was his dream real? Was Kristina trying to say goodbye to him?

"I have to see her. I have to talk her back to me. She can't say goodbye yet."

Johnny took in the look on his friend's face. He looked more scared than he'd ever seen him. He himself was feeling lost at the thought of losing Kristina like this. Even if he wasn't the love of her life, she was someone he loved and his best friend, and he couldn't imagine life without her. But, his other best friend needed him to be strong right now so that is what he was going to be.

"Don't let her. You tell her that there is no way in hell she's leaving us here without her." He choked on the last words but regained composure quickly. "You go. Go see her."

Ethan nodded and walked towards the ICU. After he was out of sight Johnny braced himself against the wall and exhaled forcefully. "Please don't die." He whispered quietly to himself as a tear rolled down his cheek. Sam came around the corner at that moment, having received the update from Alexis. She saw John and without hesitation went to embrace him. He gladly accepted the comfort.

Ethan stood outside Kristina's ICU doors. They were attaching her to machines and said they'd come out and get him when they were ready. He was draped in the sterile clothes awaiting approval to enter. He took comfort in the sight of her chest still moving up and down and the beep of her heart still showing on the monitors. This meant he still had time. He had to get her to fight for not just them but herself. She deserved to be here, she had SO much more to do.

Elizabeth came out and told Ethan he could enter now. He slowly walked in and took a seat next to her. She was so pale and small. He gently took her fingers in his hand and traced up each one softly memorizing the feel of her skin.

"Luv, I know you can hear me. Don't ask me how, I just have a feeling that you can. I…I don't know if that was real you saying goodbye to me, but now that you are here in front of me still, I need to beg you to please luv, please don't leave. You should have the chance to be a wife, and a mother, and a grandmother. This life is worth fighting for, you're worth fighting for, we…we are worth fighting for luv. You're the most amazing woman I have ever met and I want to share my life with you. This life means nothing without you here with me. Please, don't leave me." He was choking on his tears now. "Don't do this to us. I love you more than anything in this world and I love you with all my heart and every part of my soul." He clasped both of his hands around the one of hers. "Take all of my strength luv, take every breath I have if it is what you need to get better and come back. Please luv. Please." He set his forehead down on the bed next to her hand and sobbed.

Thirty minutes went by without him moving from his spot. Sonny and Alexis were waiting to come in to see Kristina but he couldn't bear to leave her side. The dream he had earlier made him feel like if he were to walk away from her now she wouldn't be back when he returned. It wasn't logical, it made no real sense, it's just a feeling he had.

Another twenty minutes went by and Elizabeth came in to ask Ethan if he would leave to let Sonny or Alexis come sit with her. "I know I should Elizabeth, I just…I just can't leave her. I can't…if I leave her, I think she'll let go. I want her to know that I'm never going to leave her again."

Elizabeth smiled at him sympathetically. "Ethan, Kristina knows how you feel about her and I'm sure she feels you near. Just remember though that she loves everyone out there too. She needs all of you to get through this and come back." She pat his arm. "Just think about it."

Elizabeth walked out and left Ethan to contemplate her words. He stared at her face. "Luv, please come back. Please." Then, it struck him like a lightning bolt. She does need everyone. He kissed her hand and hit the call button. Elizabeth came back in a moment later and he explained his plan to her. She wasn't sure she could do it but assured him that she'd talk to Matt and do what she could. About 10 minutes later she was speaking to Sonny, Alexis, Mac, Sam, Dante, Johnny, Morgan and Molly outside the room. She ushered them all off and they soon returned cloaked in sterile draping gowns. Alexis and Sonny moved to one side of Kristina while everyone else encircled the bed. All were either crying or holding back tears.

Ethan took Molly to a corner and explained to her what he wanted her to do. She bit her bottom lip and swallowed back her tears. He left her for a moment to compose herself, then she returned to claim her spot at the foot of the bed. She nodded and everyone held hands. Her soft voice began to sing.

'Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
>That saved a wretch like me.<br>I once was lost but now am found,  
>Was blind, but now I see.<p>

T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
>And Grace, my fears relieved.<br>How precious did that Grace appear  
>The hour I first believed.<p>

Through many dangers, toils and snares  
>I have already come;<br>'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
>and Grace will lead me home.<p>

The Lord has promised good to me.  
>His word my hope secures.<br>He will my shield and portion be,  
>As long as life endures.'<p>

She couldn't continue as she choked on her tears. Just then though, Ethan felt a twitch of Kristina's finger in his hand. He quickly looked at her hand and watched as it began to move. He looked back up at her face and saw he eyes fluttering open.

"Luv?"

"Eth…Ethan?" She asked groggily.

"Yes luv, it's me. It's me, oh my god, thank you, thank you for coming back to me. I love you so much."

Alexis squeezed Kristina's other hand and Sonny stroked her hair. "Sweetheart, we're all here with you." Alexis whispered out through her own tears of now joy.

She took another breath. "Sp….Spencer, is he…"

"He's fine, Nikolas is with him, and he came through great." Alexis assured her.

"You don't worry about anything but you now ok? Everything and everyone else is going to be ok." Johnny told her trying to reassure her with his eyes that he was there for her still but knew where her heart was.

She looked at him and saw his care for her in his eyes but saw him look at Ethan and then her again and smile. She understood what he was saying.

Dante was next to speak clearing his throat. "Hey, I'm going to go and get Matt or Elizabeth." He pat Kristina's leg to let her know he was there too and then left the room.

"Look everyone" Sam choked out, "now that Krissy is awake let's not tire her out and let the doctor do his job." She blew Kristina a kiss and put an arm around Molly and another around Morgan and walked them out.

"Sweetheart, we're just going to be right outside ok." Sonny smiled at his daughter, as it felt like a load of bricks had lifted off of his heart. Alexis kissed Kristina's forehead and followed him.

Johnny turned to walk out behind them when Kristina stopped him.

"J..John?"

He turned to face her again and just shook his head and smiled. "I told you that all I want is for you to be happy. So you just be happy. I'm always going to be here for you." He turned back and continued walking out.

A lone tear slid down Kristina's cheek. John without a doubt had to be one of the most amazing men in the world. She felt incredibly blessed to have him in her life.

Ethan wiped the tear away gently. "John is ok luv. He and I talked, but…but I want you to be happy too, so if you tell me that you don't love me then…."

"I love you Ethan. I'm…I'm sorry for pushing you away. I love you so…so much."

Ethan smiled at her. "I know you do luv. Now it's my turn to show you how much I love you. So you just rest because we've got our whole lives ahead of us."

Epilogue

18 months later

She sat and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled straight back and in a heightened bun. She wore a small diamond encrusted crown given to her by Nikolas. Her dress was white and straight line strapless with a lace overlay only on the bust line, which was encrusted with diamond applique. The rest of the gown was form fitting but not hugging and was floor length. She had a long train that attached with a silver bow at the base of her back. Her veil was floor length with diamonds sewn into the lace. It did not cover her face, it just lay down her back. Her face was the main attraction as she never looked happier or more exquisite in her life. She stood there taking one last look. She heard the music start. Sam poked her head in, "ok, here we go. I love you" she winked at her sister. "Love you too." She took a deep breath and stepped out to her father waiting for her.

She was beautiful. He couldn't believe his baby girl was all grown up and about to get married. He felt truly blessed that he was included in this day. "You look beautiful sweetheart."

"Thanks Dad." She smiled at him.

"I want you to know that no matter where your life takes you or how old you get, I will always be here for you to come to anytime ok?" He bore soulful eyes into his daughter. She knew the depth of his love for her even if they were usually at odds throughout the years, and especially today she understood better the love of family. "I know Dad. Thank you for being my Dad."

He took her arm and they watched as Molly, Lulu, and Sam walked down the aisle in their matching lavender and silver gowns. Her music started and they made their entrance. Everyone stood and she walked down the aisle on her father's arm. Her mother sat up front with Mac, with tears in her eyes. Her baby girl was getting married. Dante and Morgan stood up front behind the best man Johnny. He and she remained the best of friends along with Ethan and now he and Sam were seeing each other and looking serious as it was going on a year now. They loved hanging out together and everything felt right between the four of them.

Then there stood Ethan. He looked so handsome. He had shaven all the scruff off his face and about 6 months ago decided to stay with a shorter crop that was incredibly sexy and distinguished looking. He smiled at her a smile she had never seen before. It was not his trademark grin nor his intense moment smile. It felt like pure love.

She made her way next to him and her father placed her hand in Ethan's and took a seat next to Alexis. Kristina let out a small giggle that Ethan hadn't heard in years. He couldn't help but whisper to her. "What luv?"

"I told you I was going to marry you." She said through glassy eyes. They shared a small laugh and turned to face the minister to be joined together as husband and wife, knowing that this was only the beginning.


End file.
